A Flame to Return
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: When everyone thought he was dead... after a year had passed, he appears as enemy who wants to destroy his own friends. Despite death always follows her, she'll keep on her journey to save her corrupted loved one... to return his flame that resides within her body, to return his sacrifice, and to end it with a smile. Sequel to Mare's Reunion and Revival. Some angst.
1. Decision

******Like I promised, here's the sequel.**

**I decide to publish this sooner, since I can't leave it hanging for long. Thank you so much for all who support this sequel! But I hope this story won't be boring :)**

**Now, read to your heart's content.**

* * *

Merriness, laughter, silliness, joyfulness; those were the factors in each and every house at December 25th. Namimori was glittering of Christmas decorations and filled with much happiness. At times like this, even mafia was supposed to take a break—but, no. Not the Vongola Family. So much work and missions to get done, rest wasn't on their schedules.

At one particular rooftop and as the winter breeze blew away in the air, the one and only Mare boss was at that place alone, watching the town as though her mind went blank, seemingly thinking of nothing and just watched the buildings and house roofs that covered with white snow. As she was doing so, a black suit Mafioso was ready to shoot her from her back, but thankfully, Gokudera knocked him out first.

"Oi, woman! Don't space out in the middle of a mission!" he snarled. She turned around with blank face, "Then why did you save me?"

"Huh? Of course, it's because… Look! You're a very important woman to juudaime and like it or not, I have to protect you!" he said sheepishly. "Ah, is that so?" she turned around to look at the view again, "But thank you for saving me, though"

Somehow, her behavior made the frown on his brows disappeared. "It's not like you to space out in a mission" his voice and gaze softened. "Today is the first year of his death anniversary. Are you going to his funeral?" she asked. "Of course I am! Everyone is. What about you?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm busy with my work as Mare boss"

"You…"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto set foot into the rooftop, breaking the atmosphere. "We're done here. Let's go to his funeral"

"Sure, let's go" he walked pass by Yamamoto and went inside. "What about you, Haru?" Yamamoto asked. "Sorry, I won't go. I'd like to stay here for a while" she replied without letting her eyes off the view. "Oh, okay then. See you later" with him also left, Haru was left in that rooftop.

* * *

All Vongola guardians (except for Mukuro) gathered at his grave. His mom, Kyoko, and I-pin were also there, but since they arrived before Gokudera and Yamamoto, they left after both just arrived, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto at that grave. If only Tsuna were alive, it would be living trio, but now, living duo and dead solo. The togetherness of being trio they used to have shattered like glass, divided into 2 and one separated fragments.

"Tch. I can't believe that stupid woman refused to come" Gokudera frowned. "Ma, ma. Why are you still calling her 'stupid'? If it weren't for her will and effort to help the family, the Vongola would surely fall by a year ago"

"It's an old habit. Can't stop it"

"Really? So, you don't think she's stupid now?"

"S-Shut up. She's the one and only owner of Mare ring, so of course she's not stupid!"

"Haha, I'm glad you're still you. Tsuna would be happy to see that"

"Ah… he would" solemn expression masked on Gokudera's face as he stared at Tsuna's tombstone. "We won't find a perfect friend and boss like him" he added.

"Then, let's move on, what do you say?"

"Idiot. I already did that"

"Haha, sorry, sorry. Anyway, let's get back. It's getting cold here"

Gokudera nodded in agreement and thus, they left, leaving Tsuna's grave unvisited. However, after they left, a pair of foot walked towards his grave and stopped when both feet arrived at the grave.

Haru squatted and put a Christmas holly berries on his tombstone. Then, she spotted her old red hair clip beside the leave she put. Words couldn't represent her thought, speechless and surprised while picking up the hair clip. That hair clip was supposed to be at Tsuna's possession. She immediately stood up and looked around. That was when she instantly felt she was being watched, but she was the only one there.

She decided to forget about it and left the place while taking the hair clip with her. Instead of going back to the Vongola underground base, she went to the park, hanging out at the swing while pondering the hair clip through stare.

If she could, she would drop her tear at the hair clip, because it was the only solid memory they once had together. Ever since his death, she became more incapable to smile. She couldn't even put at least a fake smile, any kind of smile. She wasn't able to smile and cry, as if she became emotionless. All expression she put was just blank and unhappy or sad.

Instead of making it better, his death ruined her.

"Sky Mare ring user, Miura Haru"

A man's voice behind her startled her. She immediately stood up and slowly turned around, only to see a person with black cloak and face covered with hood. But why is that voice sounds familiar? That soothing voice pierced through her ears like a painful music.

Unexpectedly, the man pointed two guns at her, but unsure why she couldn't summon her weapon. Not because she couldn't, but rather as if she unwittingly chose not to.

Suddenly, four pillars of water surrounded the hooded person and Reborn with Yamamoto arrived at the scene. "Stay behind us, Haru" Yamamoto ordered.

"Rain Vongola gear user, Yamamoto Takeshi. Both of you will meet your end here", the water pillars got easily swept away and finally, the person's face was uncovered.

That face was a true shock for Haru. That brown hair and that face belonged to none other than Tsuna. But as she saw his red eyes, she instantly felt a stabbing feeling; she felt familiar of that red and stare. The unnerving eyes had vanished the gentleness, making her stood and froze at her spot with agape mouth. However, she also sensed no life energy from him.

"Looks like she's right, kid" Yamamoto spoke. "...She? What are you talking about? What's going on here?" a tone of demand was heard from her voice. "Is that… really Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna immediately glared at Haru and without further ado, he shoved away Yamamoto and Reborn and then pinned her to the ground. He aimed the gun at her forehead, but as he saw the hair clip on her hand, he winced and then let go her to retreat.

"Why did he run away?" Yamamoto questioned while looking at the direction he left.

Haru stood up while her face was shadowed, "…Why is Tsuna-san alive?"

"Yuni will answer that" Reborn replied.

"Yuni-chan?"

* * *

At the party hall, Haru was explained by Yuni everything she saw from her vision, that Tsuna never died. He was more like to be reborn as something contradicted to what people might say his 'previous life'. In the future she saw, Tsuna destroyed all Trinisette holder; Vongola, Mare, and arcobaleno. All worlds were completely destroyed by his own hand. And that future would happen if he killed all three in this world.

Haru's hands were balled and rested on her lap. Hearing the truth from Yuni, her balled fists were trembling, her lips were also trembling, and her face froze in much profound shock.

"He aimed for the Trinisette destruction, Haru-san" Yuni clarified with eyes softened for seeing the frozen Haru. "…Is there anything else I need to know?" Haru finally voiced. "He's not the Sawada-san you used to know anymore" Yuni replied. "I see. Thank you for telling me. I'm going to my room now. Please tell anyone not to bother me" with shadowed face, she left the concerned Yuni in that hall alone.

She locked herself in. She made the room sorrow by staying the light off. She couldn't believe her own eyes and ears about the man she loved, how he wanted to kill his own friends, how his eyes weren't as kind as it used to be. Perhaps he really was reborn as a different person, she thought. She let out his sky ring from her pocket and gazed with sorrowful stare, "…What should I do? I… don't want to kill him"

"_**Then, why don't you save him?"**_

The echoed voice startled her and afterwards, Tsuna's ring started glowing and a figure gradually made an almost solid form. A blonde spiky hair was the first to be seen and as the figure at its complete form, she widened her eyes in surprise of knowing who that was.

"You're… primo? But how…"

"I'm here as the response to your quandary" he said in soft-spoken manner. "Here me well, Haru. Decimo may still be alive and never died at the first place, but the person you met wasn't the Tsunayoshi everyone knows. Your other self takes control of his body"

Her eyes twitched as she heard the last part. "But when I got stabbed, I could feel she's gone…" she tried to maintain her outburst emotion, holding it through the balled trembling hands on her lap. "Your 'other self' is actually a manifestation of Anna's dark past. Because before she created Mare family, she was used by her parents to kill, and that remorse and guilt manifested into an entity that fused with her. When that entity was you, it manifested itself as you. And now, being in Decimo's body, it became Decimo himself"

"But how could that entity enter his body?"

"When the flame inside his body had gone, it used that opportunity to save itself by getting inside his empty body"

"Eh?" she blinked recalling what he just said.

"He gave his life flame to save your life", she flinched hearing that remark. "Then… I've been living with his flame inside of me?" her quivering eyes expressed her shock, and took Giotto's concern. "It's your choice whether to kill him with that entity or save him"

"…I choose to save him"

"If you do that, you'll have to return his life flame inside you. And by doing so, you'll die. Are you willing to exchange your life for him?" he might say so as if he didn't concern, but truthfully he was. Seeing Haru reminded him of Anna. But his concern for her wasn't because she's Anna's descendant. He knew what both Haru and Tsuna had felt a year ago, their complicated relationship, and knowing perhaps they knew better that they couldn't be together.

"I'd rather choose death than not being able to save him" she voiced.

"Haru…"

"Primo-san, this is my last chance to protect him. I have friends that support me, a family that loves me, but my life isn't that much better ever since Tsuna-san died. And knowing he died for giving me life… it's just as sorrow as what my life was like before I met him. All this time I've been confused; why I'm alive and what purpose for me to be alive, but now I know. I've been given this life for this. This is my reason to live, to return his sacrifice for me. To save him when I can't do it a year ago"

Giotto was surprised to see the conviction in her softened voice and eyes that looked at him. He smiled at that unfettered resolve, "You're really Anna's descendant, after all"

"Listen, Haru. There are 5 corrupted Decimo in all parallel worlds that you must remedy. If you return all of them to the real Tsunayoshi, you'll be able to save this Decimo"

"How am I supposed to cure them?"

"That's for you to find out yourself. The answer is in your feelings"

"I see. But if I have to go to parallel worlds, how?"

"Just keep his ring with you all the time and leave the rest to me. Since you have the Mare ring, I can do that"

Then, three knocks on the door interrupted their talk. "Good luck, Haru" he said before he went into the ring. Haru opened the door and saw Reborn in front of the door. "Who were you talking to?" he asked and she shook her head, "Just talking to myself"

"Take a break, Haru"

"Eh?"

"Kyoko's here to take you to watch a movie. You've been helping the Vongola to stay firm, but you still need to relax. Regarding Tsuna's matter, we'll stop him. This isn't your battle. You've gone through a lot"

"Ah, Reborn-chan. What do you have there?" she squatted while her eyes aimed at the tube on his small hand. "It's a memory eraser device. Not only it could erase memory, it could also make someone never existed to begin with. This is a terrifying device" he looked at the device as he said so.

"Can I borrow that?"

"What for?"

"I'm fond of a small device like that. Don't worry, I won't use it"

"Okay, here" he handed over the device and then walked away from her door. After that, Haru stood up, "I'm sorry, but this has always been my fight"

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko came from the other direction. "Let's go!"

With that, both girls went to the movie. While a delighted smile on Kyoko was curved watching the movie, there wasn't any sign of smile on Haru's face again. Her mind was occupied by what just happened. She stared at Kyoko's smiling face, wondering whether she could save Tsuna.

"Are? What's that?" Kyoko's smile disappeared as she pointed the screen. And not just her, everyone looked surprised too. The ruckus on that place filled the silence that supposed to fill that place. A black portal made its appearance at the screen as Haru turned her head. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the screen.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" Kyoko asked. Haru turned around to her, "This is my cue"

Having heard that, Kyoko immediately stood up. Somehow and unknown to herself, she realized the situation. "Goodbye" Haru said with her first guilty smile and then continued walking there.

Before she went through the portal, she extended the tube and blue smoke appeared from the little hole, surrounding the viewer, including Kyoko and soon, it would reach outside and spread throughout the world through wind. She erased the memories of her friends about her and erased her own existence, making she never existed to begin with.

At the moment she erased her existence, she also erased all Miura Haru in all parallel worlds. She was now the only Miura Haru; one that lived to be erased and one to die as the forgotten.

* * *

**Maybe some of you are wondering why did I put romance genre while Tsuna is the bad guy here.**

**You'll see in future chapters. I've prepared a surprise (for all who might think it's a surprise). To be honest, I don't know if it will be a surprise or not. I prefer to call it maybe... _something_?**

**But don't give up on me yet. To all Tsuharu lovers who read this, I'm a pro Tsuharu all the way.**

**Well, aside the surprise thing, thank you for reading :)**

**Any kind of review/critic is acceptable and welcomed.**


	2. World of betrayal

**Thank you so much for the reviews on first chapter ^^**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

The sky as if knew no light, smokes filled the big area, and everywhere was chaos. Under the dark sky, screams of the innocents echoed throughout the town. Buildings were crumbled, destroyed, the remaining of those that had been destroyed scattered on the road. Under that calamity, one brunette was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly due to the noise. She stood up, only to be surprised seeing the world.

"Wh-Where am I?" she walked while turning her head around to see her surroundings. The tall buildings and its structural indicated she arrived at a high-tech world. She could hear gunshots and explosive everywhere, made her wonder what kind of world this was. While she was walking, she saw a group of 2 meters tall robots gathered creating a circle pattern, but in the middle of it, a group of people were crouching. The humanoid robots stretched their arms to the people. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing the citizens were shot to death by the bullets that came out of the robots' mechanical fingers.

There were also humans with guns in each side of the robots, so why are they against their own kind? Haru's mind was overrun with that question. By then she realized she had arrived at a war zone—no, more like a purging zone.

"Help us!"

A desperate voice caught her attention from her back. Two men were being chased by one robot and they were running towards her. However, when she wanted to summon her weapon, she couldn't. She then and just realized the diamond-shaped ring on her left middle finger had gone. And before she could attempt anything to save them, they were instantly killed by the robot.

As it saw Haru, it dashed towards her and knocked her over into the building; she was hit brutally. She had let her guard down. Normal human would probably die, but she was trained, although the pain made her lay on ground and almost impossible to move. The humanoid robot had already stood in front of her with a punch that ready to hit her. Her vision was blurring at that time.

Suddenly, before the robot could lay a deadly punch, it got shot and exploded. In her blurring vision, all she could see was a person with black suit and a fedora hat. Gradually of not being able to withstand the pain, her eyes were fully shut.

* * *

Her eyes were being slowly opened, but the view was plunged into darkness, she wondered if she had opened her two eyes as all seemed too dark. But then, the darkness disappeared by the light of the room she was at, but she didn't recognize the place.

"Hey" a voice was heard at the doorstep and when Haru turned her head, her eyes grew in surprise, seeing a man looked like Reborn, but with adult form. She immediately rose up and the man gave her a cup of tea, but she left it hanging in his grip as she kept staring at the cup with puzzled looks.

He coughed and brought Haru back to her realization. She finally accepted the cup and drank bit by bit.

"Who are you?" the person simply asked and made Haru stop drinking. "What are you doing at that place? And I never saw you before, so who are you?"

"I… I won't give you my name, unless I know yours" she just had to know whether he was Reborn. Her comeback kind of surprised Reborn, yet he answered, "Reborn"

She was right, she thought. She was really in her first parallel world. "Haru. Miura Haru" she replied.

"You're from other world, aren't you?" his questioned made her flinch, "How do you know that?"

"I know this town, but I never heard your name or saw you before. In this world, world travel isn't allowed. There's a law to it, although we don't live under the law now"

"We?"

He nodded, "You're now in Vongola's hideout. We're a group of resistance that fights the alliance between a terrorist and a government. But we're actually here for their boss, Tsuna"

"Tsuna-san?!" she jolted in surprise. "You know him?" he asked. Then, Haru told him about why she was there and her goal.

"I see. Well, in this world, I'm the leader of Vongola, you could say. It's just a temporary position, though"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"We already exist before the terrorist merged with the government. You're probably wondering why the government is against its people. Well, easy. They're humans and they're afraid of the terrorist's power. Those who against them will be killed merciless"

That didn't answer her question, for Haru. From his averting eyes as he explained that clearly indicated he was hiding something, but knowing it wasn't her business, she let it go. "Can I look around the town?" her question made him turned his face back to Haru.

Reborn just stood up and didn't say anything, leaving the room, which made Haru somewhat nervous of the silence. But then, he came back with a dark brown hooded cloak and threw it to her. With Reborn wore the black one, they went outside.

While walking towards the town, Haru looked up at Reborn with questions; like why he let her walk while she was just recovering from her injuries and why he was in adult form. This Reborn seemed more mysterious to her perspective.

"We're here" Reborn said.

Haru couldn't believe her own eyes when she turned her eyes forward to see the injured citizen. They scattered like ants, they were settling on the ground like their lives had ended. Gloom echoed throughout the place; it was saddening to see it and to have a thought that government should protect its people, not destroying their lives. Most of the innocent people she looked at had no hope in their eyes; they already gave up.

"I-I'm really sorry!"

"This is your punishment for throwing a rock at me, you brat!"

Suddenly to their northwest, they heard a child's scream and a man's voice. Had their eyes immediately towards the scream, they saw a boy was being brutally kicked by a soldier with L85A2 as his weapon and by seeing the weapon and his attire, they knew it was from the army. Haru was going to save the kid, but Reborn immediately grabbed her arm.

"I know how you feel, but don't" he said sternly. She was itching to help; she couldn't let that kid be tortured like that; she would never forgive herself if no one helped that boy. She felt more agitated when she was looking around at the citizen and they didn't even bother to look. She knew they had seen it, but they were too scared to help.

She felt more restless when she turned her eyes back to the boy and saw the soldier never stopped kicking the poor boy even when blood had painted his arms, his legs, and his face. Couldn't stand being a watcher anymore, she forcibly pulled her arm from Reborn, scuttled towards the soldier, only to punch his face so hard that he and his gun were separated and he fell on ground.

He placed his hand on his bruised cheek and was about to yell, but Haru preceded him by pointing his own weapon at him. It wasn't sure whether she realized that her face was no longer hid by the hood, but whichever the answer was, Reborn was stunned by her action. That was the girl who survived from being hit by a metallic robot. Using that chance, the boy ran away.

Afterwards, they heard sirens echoed from the north and south. It was so loud and deafening, scaring the people as they hastily hid inside buildings. Reborn never liked that cue.

"Oi, Haru! We should get going now!" this time, he was the one who was restless, but Haru instead of running, she threw away the soldier's weapon and stood in the middle of the road, expecting the enemies. "I'm sorry, but I won't run away. I have to stop Tsuna-san no matter what. Just go without me, I'll be fine" she declared with her back on him.

Of course, Reborn wouldn't let that. As the group of lined robots ran to their direction, without further delay, he carried her bridal-style and ran back to the hideout. However, another group of robots came from the south, so Reborn went inside a building and used rooftop as the route, jumping from one rooftop to another while being chased. As both were close to their hideout, he came with a desperate decision.

"We need to take a different and longer route so they won't be able to locate our hideout" said Reborn.

"No, just keep to the normal route"

"What?"

Haru summoned her phoenix from her Mare ring. Reborn was stunned by the glittering creature while he kept running and kept looking at the phoenix as it flew to his back and stunning him again with its one swing towards the robot, it managed to immobilize them. And when he noticed their mechanical feet, stone surface started appearing from their feet and gradually rising up to their heads, petrifying them completely.

"Ah, welcome back" the purple-haired girl greeted them with a smile as Reborn was panting for air and Haru just stood while holding a wolf cub in her arms. "You two seem to have a lot of fun" the always grinning Yamamoto approached them. Reborn adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, "Yamamoto, call everyone for a meeting now"

"Got it" with that, Yamamoto left.

"A meeting?" Haru looked at Reborn with puzzled looks. "Ah. I won't let you fight them alone" he said while walking away from Haru and Chrome.

"You're Haru, right?" Chrome asked. "Will you walk with me to the meeting room?"

"Sure"

~#~

If one to say their names, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, and Hibari were the ones who gathered there with Reborn in command and Haru stood next to him.

"This is Miura Haru. From now on until we bring down Tsuna, she will lend her power to help us"

"This woman? She looks incapable to fight" Gokudera gave a mocking stare at her. Being who she had been, she would've screamed at his face, but she was no longer at that past, so she maintained her calm. She knew what to say now, "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one with octopus hair", she indifferently countered.

He twitched in anger, "You—!"

"Enough" Reborn cut him off. "She has the same goal as us and she's from other world. Plus, she's a sky flame user", everyone flinched at that statement. "And she has her own motive to help us, so she will help us like we will help her, whether all of you like it or not" he emphasized. Haru was surprised that Reborn didn't give detail about her goal; she wondered why.

"It's okay with us, right?" Yamamoto voiced and all nodded, except Hibari who didn't move ever since.

"Do you have a weapon?" Reborn asked and Haru held her left hand, "I do, but it's been missing ever since I got here. It's a diamond-shaped orange ring"

"Okay, then tomorrow morning we'll help her find her ring. It includes you too, Gokudera. And that closed our meeting" he walked towards the door, but before leaving, he ordered "Oh, and Gokudera. Give her a gun"

With that, both Gokudera and Chrome escorted her to indoor shooting range. While Gokudera was searching for a gun, Chrome asked, "Can I call you 'Haru-chan'? I don't know why, but I feel I want to call you that"

"Sure. Then, I call you 'Chrome-chan'" she nodded with a delighted smile.

"I've been meaning to ask, but can I hold that wolf cub?" Chrome looked at the tongue-sticking cub on Haru's arms. She handed over the cub to Chrome. "Where did you get this?" Chrome asked.

"Oh, you could say this is my pet. This is his true form, but his battle form is a phoenix"

"Phoenix? That's amazing" Chrome said while rubbing the cub's fur.

Then, Haru's stare towards Chrome created brief silence that mingled with their each action. "Chrome-chan, why do you think Reborn-cha—I mean, Reborn forbid me to fight alone?" she broke the silence.

"That's… I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Chrome seemed hesitant. In a glance, Haru could tell Chrome and Reborn were hiding the same thing, except for Chrome, she promised she would tell.

"Here" Gokudera threw a pistol and Haru caught it. "Try shooting"

With that, Haru prepared to shoot and aimed at her target across, but Chrome was worried that Haru didn't have earmuffs or earplugs. She questioned that to Gokudera, but he said Haru didn't need one. And his only explanation that somehow, he believed in her. His belief wasn't wasted as Haru successfully hit the target, and not just one target, she didn't miss one target; it proved Gokudera's intuition.

As he kept looking at Haru, he was also wondering why Reborn seemed attached to her. It was as if he had known her, he thought. Yet, he didn't know how right he was, his faint understanding towards something he should never know of due to the presence of reality that had been terminated; if only Haru never erased her existence. It also proved his sudden intuition.

However, in the midst of the smooth practice, her eyes abruptly twitched of having felt a thump and she missed a shot, which surprised the two viewers.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Chrome took a peek at her face.

"I-It's nothing", no it sorely wasn't. "Anyway, can I practice alone? I get nervous if anyone's watching me. You can bring my pet with you, Chrome-chan" she gave a faint smile.

With Gokudera snorted and Chrome nodded, both left Haru in that shooting range alone. After the faint smile disappeared, she walked towards the wall with wobbling feet. She crashed her right shoulder to the wall unwillingly and slid down. Pain that once again struck her, pain that somehow felt like consuming her life; she gripped her chest firmly with pale face expressed holding that unknown pain.

"'Grey'" a voice of a familiar man was suddenly heard and Giotto appeared in front of her. "You should name your cub"

Haru curved a painful smile and closed her eyes, "I prefer 'G'"

"I think I see what you're getting at" he raised an eyebrow.

"But it fits him" she opened her eyes and looked up at Giotto. Then, Giotto squatted, "The pain isn't what you expected, is it?"

"You… know?"

He nodded, "This is the effect of your action. You erased your existence, but that doesn't mean this Haru won't be. The pain consumes your life span. Don't forget it requires great power to travel and open a gate to another world. This travel is possible because of your power, Haru. I'm just helping you a little to open it. It doubles the pain and you don't have much time left. But even after I tell you this, do you still regret your decision?"

Haru chuckled and said "Not once. My life revolves around pain and I'm not planning to fail. I know after all of this, no matter what the outcome will be, my death is inevitable. If I erase my existence… no one will have to hold that grief. Everyone will do their daily activity as usual… without having to know what part of them is missing"

"So, you choose to be forgotten? Is it worth it?"

Haru flinched over those questions. She tried to slowly stand up and walked outside, but stopped at the doorstep as her hand was placed at the door. "It's either die by the hands of time or die by giving back his flame. So, It's worth it, Primo-san", and then left Giotto pondered, that the Miura Haru he first saw 10 years ago had extremely changed into a fine young woman and boss. He also knew: Haru would give up everything for saving everyone including Tsuna, even if it meant she had to leave her family.

* * *

Haru was placed together with Chrome, but even so, she didn't have a good sleep. The constant and annoying pain sometimes struck her, but if it were that, she could still tolerate. But the nightmare she had couldn't be tolerated. She dreamt of the future she failed to save, the horrible future where her friends died and the only being that stood in might was Tsuna. Somehow, she had a feeling she wouldn't have a good dream anymore.

Nevertheless, at the next morning, like Reborn promised, all went outside to the town, except Hibari who hated to go in crowd. Divided into 3 groups and as for Haru, she was assigned with Reborn and only him. She already had a feeling that as if he had made himself as her babysitter, since he wouldn't let her get into trouble whatsoever.

While Reborn was asking the people, Haru never rolled her eyes away from him, looking at him mirthlessly behind his back, remembering the night Chrome told her the history.

…

"_Eh? Tsuna-san was Reborn's student in middle school?"_

_Chrome nodded, "You see, before the Vongola was born, he was a teacher. They're quarrel all the time, but they're close like brothers"_

"_Then, can I guess that Tsuna-san is supposed to be the leader of Vongola?"_

"_Yes, he's supposed to. I mean, after 4 days the terrorists came, he created this resistance to fight against them. No one believes the kind and heartwarming boss would turn against his own friends, so Haru-chan, the fact we're still standing isn't for the killing, but it's our will to save boss"_

"_I see"_

"_Ne, Haru-chan. What's boss like in your world?"_

"_He's just like this world Tsuna. I mean, before he became the enemy. He's the one who's always give his best for everyone, even for his own enemies"_

"_That's good. But, promise me you won't mention this to him"_

"_To Reborn? Why?"_

"_He never expressed it, but boss is precious to him. Their bond is as close as brothers, so…"_

"_Okay, I won't mention this. All that it takes to settle this"_

...

She could never see this Reborn the same again. Now, she knew why he acted so mysteriously to the point that he seceded himself from anyone. She called him, rather hesitantly.

"Re—"

Something tucked her cloak on her back and it was a little boy, around 9 years old. He pointed at an alleyway behind and dragged her there. She arrived at an unused basketball field, but didn't see what the boy's purpose. However, as she was looking at the field, unaware by her, a brown spiky hair shadowy figure and his two hands were stretched forward to Haru's both right and left, hands that were about to shut her consciousness and kidnap her.

Reborn's eyes went bright by the words of a person; words from a middle age man, saying he had seen someone wore the ring. Reborn turned around to where Haru supposed to stand, but she wasn't. Because if he were to ask where she was: tied, dark, and restrained were her current situation.

* * *

**I didn't mean to leave it hanging like this, but it's for the next chapter so that it won't be too short. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Any author would love their stories to be reviewed ^^**


	3. Infiltration

**Sorry for the late update! I don't have time to write in the past two weeks, only a very little time.**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

"Open the blindfold"

_Primo-san?_

Haru felt a hand at the back of her head, and whoever it was that had said that, his voice surely resembled Giotto, only a bit different. She felt as if someone was playing with her hair, but it was just someone who was removing blindfold, like the man just said.

She was seated; her arms were bound together on her lap. The first sight she saw was her ring on the man's hand, but when she looked up, much to her surprise, it was a familiar brunette.

"T-Tsuna-san?"

"Oh? For a person who's from other world, you sure know me. Then, I guess I do exist in every parallel world" his eyes weren't brown, but red. His cold stare indicated she really did find him—or he found her.

_You really aren't the Tsuna-san I know_

She inspected the room, left and right, browsing any possible direction she could do with her head. Two soldiers behind her, the room was made of concrete wall. "Your new friends can't save you. No one knows this place—well, my parallel version might know, but he's in his own world" his voice made her finish inspecting.

"Why did you leave your own friends?" she immediately came to the topic. There was hope in her quivered eyes, although deep down hoping for a good answer wasn't right; she knew of it.

"I knew it" he furrowed. "At the first time I saw you, I feel weird"

"Saw me?"

"You were the one who saw the purging. I saw you from a rooftop and had been tracking you down ever since. Reborn seems to grow soft"

"Then, answer me. Why do you have my ring?"

"I took it from you. Sorry, onee-san" to her surprise, it was the kid that dragged her to the basketball field, standing next to Tsuna.

"Your face looks surprised. You can't blame the kid. He's just being a good citizen" he rustled the kid's hair that seemingly didn't like his action to bring Haru here. Regret and despair masked his little face.

"How…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"How could you say that with Tsuna-san's face?!"

She looked at him with agitated looks, yet there was resentment in her stare. He narrowed his eyes at her stare and approached her to rudely grab her hair.

"Close her eyes" he ordered and a soldier blindfolded her eyes, again. She didn't feel good about it, having a bad feeling of what was about to happen.

Then, Tsuna cupped her cheeks, "There's something about your face and your stare that makes me feel queasy. I don't like it"

To her surprise, he punched her face hard that she fell on her chair, only to begin his next move: pulled her collar and crashed his lips against hers. She didn't expect that, her eyes widened in surprise but the blindfold made her eyes unseen. Lustful, cold, disturbingly wet were her description for the kiss, it was sorely different from the kind Tsuna.

After seconds of the forced kiss, he licked the corner of his lips and opened the blindfold, "Join me"

She stammered. She was shocked by his move and his weird proposal. For a moment, her eyes quivered in shock, but it altered as the shaken emotion within her eyes changed to sharp conviction. "I refuse. There's only one affiliation I belong to"

"What's that?"

"Death"

Suddenly, she head-butted him and kicked him in his abdomen that he fell. Without having able to rise up, Haru was already on top of him, pointing two guns at his face. When he saw her left hand, her ring returned to where it was supposed to be. He was impressed by her skill, but realized she was a potential threat.

"Your reign will soon end, as long as I'm here" she said. He smirked, "Do you even have the time…" the only 2 soldiers pointed their guns at her, "When you will die here?"

Fingers were put on the trigger in motion as they were about to commence fire, but their sudden ringing ears halted them, like a buzzing sound. To everyone's surprise, a fire was blasted from Haru's left and hit the soldiers behind her with few centimeters apart she was from the blast. Light breached in through the big hole on the concrete wall and through the smoke. As the smoke was gradually disappearing, a man with black spiky hair walked into the tattered room.

Haru didn't take her eyes off the man who seemingly not wanting his identity to be known of as he was wearing a dark shade. The black suit he donned let out a mysterious air, one that froze her. However because of the man's appearance, it took her a half minute to realize Tsuna was already gone from her grip.

The guns in her hands disappeared into thin air and she continued staring at the man who was ransacking one soldier's pocket. Bewildered and stunned she was, and the man seemed to be a man with no words. He looked about her age and undeniably taller than her. Though one that confused her deep was his mysteriousness didn't seem threatening or anything related to discomfort.

It felt awfully relaxing and almost invisible to recognize, but it was true.

He stood up while holding a small key and used it to release her handcuff. The touch of his one hand that grabbed her hand felt odd for her. Her eyes were glassy as she looked down at the cuff. After the cuff was released, he gently wiped away the flowing blood from her lips. And just like that, the man left to where he came from and when she followed him outside, he was gone.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Chrome and everyone scuttled towards her. With a reassuring smile, she nodded.

"Are you sure? There's a trace of blood on your mouth" Ryohei asked.

"It's just a punch, don't worry. Aside that, how did you find this place?"

"We were following a black-suited man. He was watching us since we got out" Reborn answered.

"Oi, is that the ring you're talking about?" Gokudera pointed at the unfamiliar ring.

"Yes, Gokudera-san" she might answer it with a smile, as if nothing had happened, but Reborn's solemn expression explained that he wasn't a fool.

"Haru?" Reborn called. "What did Tsuna do to you?"

Haru flinched at his sudden question. She didn't dare to look at his face, because regarding the history she had been told, hearing the serious, almost authoritative voice of his, she knew he wasn't joking.

She looked down at the ground with dead voice. She was hesitating.

"Haru" he called again, but with tone of losing patience.

"M-Ma, ma. Give her a break. She doesn't have to say anything if she can't" Yamamoto acted as a third person, but he couldn't glue Reborn's cracking patience.

"...He asked me to join him, but I refuse" answered her.

"Whatever it is, it's amazing you're able to let go of yourself. You sure make an extreme damage" Ryohei said, looking at the big hole.

"Y-Yeah. It's not that hard anyway" Haru couldn't let them know she was saved by the one who drove them there to her. Moreover, they were occupied already with Tsuna's business. She couldn't afford to add their worries.

"In any case, you've become his target. Are you sure you want to come with us?" Reborn asked.

"Of course! It's because I'm his target that things will do us a favor. I won't just sit still in a safe place while everyone is doing their best. That's the reason why I become strong; to fight alongside my friends even if you're their parallel version"

"I disagree" Gokudera voiced. "Other version or not, we're still us, don't you think?"

"True. I don't know why, but I feel like you're already a part of us the whole time" Lambo said.

Haru's eyes widened for she was mesmerized by them. Despite she never existed in parallel worlds, it was as if a fragment, a faint trace of her existence still existed in their heart; one that couldn't disappear, symbol of her friendship with them. Her eyes were glassy as though she tried not to cry. "T-Thank you..."

"You don't have to worry about her" Chrome said. "I have an idea"

* * *

The grand capital: not as tall as other buildings, but it was big, hence the word 'grand', headquarter of law enforcement, which was now a place for both lord of terror and lord of 'justice'. Two robots were on guard mode at the entrance, it was the only path to get in. While doing their job, a mechanic ball rolled over to them. The ball resonated a buzzing sound, like a signal, and the robots fell down, their glowing blue eyes was plunged into blackness. Using that opportunity, they sneaked inside.

The plan was never to make noise. They weren't too foolish to charge a building crawled with hard robots. Having gotten the building plan of the place, they cautiously looked into their surroundings before attempting to move to another path. Reborn, Haru, Chrome, all except for Hibari and Lambo were snooping around, trying to get undetected while heading towards the highest floor. They were now on 3rd floor out of five.

"Just turn right and then right again at the second intersection and we'll catch the stairs" Gokudera informed as he was eyeing on the device. "Stairs?" Yamamoto questioned. "The elevator stops at this floor. Heck, like we even use it!" he snarled in whisper.

"Be quiet. The coast is clear. Let's go" Reborn beckoned and with him on the lead, they went out from hiding behind a wall and ran towards the corridor.

However to their surprise, at the second intersection meters away from the stairs, a bigger-sized robot appeared in front of them and immediately threw an explosive at them. Instantly, the quietness got nullified by the sound of ringing alarm, mingled well with their anxiety and the smoke that blocked their way. Without further delay, the robot swiftly went through the smoke and shoved them away, causing minor damage. After the smoke got cleared, the humanoid robot grabbed a gun from its back.

Gokudera and Ryohei stood in its way. "You guys go ahead. We'll take this extreme guy" Ryohei said.

"But—"

"You have a mission, don't you?" Gokudera cut Haru's words.

Haru nodded and the rest of the remaining party ran to the stairs and up to the next floor. Straight corridor with two doors on each side was on the fourth floor and across them was the last stairs. Under the noisy alarm, they ran towards the stairs, but suddenly, a man abruptly jumped from above them while delivering a blow with his sword. The group manages to jump backwards in time.

"Come" he pointed his sword at them. This time, Chrome and Yamamoto stood indicated a fight one versus two. "Go, Haru-chan!" Chrome shouted. "We'll be fine" Yamamoto said.

Haru didn't want to leave them, but she was given no choice. Her balled fists trembled of such dilemma and she bit her lips. But she couldn't let her friends' sacrifice gone to waste. "Please be careful!" with that, she and Reborn scuttled towards next and last floor.

The upper floor wasn't as anyone had suspected or guessed with perspective for it was far beyond that common sense. It was a base; therefore it was supposed to have an office, but no. Rather than that, a spacious room of nothingness but a throne across the double door they were from. Haru couldn't believe her eyes seeing the room, but Reborn was one with most shock as his face claimed that.

"Reborn..." Haru called, but his still at frozen state. "Reborn?" she tilted her head and tucked his arm.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"...Yeah. Let's go" he walked towards the throne, followed by Haru.

"I congratulate you" a voice mingled with a clapping sound and when they whirled around, the one who was clapping his hands was leaning against the closed door. "I knew you'd come for me, Haru"

"How did you know my name?" she summoned her sword.

"I don't know. It just appeared in my head, although you don't exist in this world. Weird, huh? Anyway, don't you worry about me; I'm alone in this room"

"Why, Tsuna?" Reborn had his gun on his grip.

"Spare the lecture, _teacher_. I never liked the way you teach me; way brutal"

"It's not that" Reborn said. "Why did you put yourself here alone? You know if I can't persuade you, I'll have to kill you. So, why?"

"I don't want you to die downstairs. I want you to die here. I myself will sever our bond, Reborn" flame lit on his X-gloves and forehead.

Reborn swiftly shot multiple explosive bullets at him. It hit him, but what he truly hit wasn't his body for it disappeared into thin air like a flame— no, it was, a mere decoy. Tsuna appeared in front of him and delivered a punch to his chin upwards that he got tossed upwards. While in the air, Reborn wasn't able to guard himself and Tsuna knew of such fact.

As he suddenly appeared behind Reborn, it indicated he never intended to let him catch a breath; smote him to the ground on his back and without delay, he elbowed Reborn's stomach from height, brute enough to make the floor cracked and Reborn coughed blood. Moreover, Tsuna hit the vulnerable spot of his abdomen, one that enough to neutralize him. Lastly, he froze his torso so that he couldn't move because of the weight of the ice.

While Reborn's head was at the floor, wincing in pain, Tsuna approached the shocked Haru but enough time to snap her out of it, though when she was about to make a move, he immediately stretched his hand to her and blasted flame, hitting her back to the wall over the impact. Again, he approached her.

"Now, Haru" he stretched his hand to her. "Join me or him?"

"Over my dead body" she glared.

"Alright" he unsheathed a dagger and before she could do anything, he sliced her throat and then dropped the knife near Reborn. However, what at first to be blood turned into a shroud mist, and not just the blood: Haru's body began disintegrating, much to Tsuna's dismay. A chuckle was heard from Reborn.

"You're a fool to abandon Vongola, Tsuna. We're not here to die. Do you really think we would stake anyone's life?"

~#~

The rooftop was stepped with feet of two people of opposite gender, and one were having her eyes on the skylight as she hid behind a wall while the man locked the rooftop door.

"Hibari-san, thank you for coming with me" Haru tilted from the other side of the wall.

"I don't like to associate myself with crowd"

She chuckled slightly, truly Hibari he was, she thought. "Good thing Lambo-chan didn't come. It's a massive chaos for sure. I suppose Vongola is on the top list"

"SPEAK, REBORN!"

Both startled by the loud yell that almost defeated the noisy alarm from below the skylight. Haru quickly ran to the skylight and peeked below. Tsuna was gripping Reborn's hair, pulling it up to meet his face. "Where is she?" she could hear Tsuna's voice, asking for her whereabouts, but Reborn just sneered, therefore gave him a smack of Tsuna's fist.

Reborn didn't fight back. He was stalling, it seems. But what made worries and anxiety were written on her face was the sight of Reborn who just stayed still. Knowing him, he would know his priority.

She was too focused on what below that she didn't notice the danger behind her; a flame that was blasted towards her. Fortunately, she realized that in nick of time and dodged to other side. Dozens of humanoid combat robots were hovering in the air while some went up through either climbing or jumping. Haru immediately summoned her sword and wanted to summon her usual gun, but strangely, she couldn't. Tsuna must've taken the gun, she thought. Then, another blast was shot at her and she couldn't dodge for the timing was too short. To save her life, a spiky purple cloud became her shield and Hibari stood in her way.

"They're my prey, those metallic herbivores. So, don't get in my way" he declared as tonfas on his hands reflected his undying will to fight.

"Hibari-san? But—!"

Without having Haru to complete her sentence, he carried her like a sand bag, hit the glass of the skylight to pieces, and threw her down. Both Tsuna and Reborn were startled by the sound of thump behind Tsuna. But they were more surprised when it was Haru, who seemingly uninjured by falling from quite great height, with only a bit pain as she was standing up while rubbing her back. Hibari never had any delicacy, she thought, either with man or woman. That really did hurt for her as her face said it.

"Come for me, have you, Haru?" Tsuna diverted his attention towards Haru. Having heard his voice, she immediately picked up her sword on the ground and drew the gun from Vongola. In heart, she knew what should be done to return this Tsuna, but she also didn't know. Uneasiness roamed over her mind and heart for the decision. Her body was all she could rely on.

Chains weren't used; it didn't cross her mind. Tsuna immediately dashed towards her and raised his fist against her. She kept blocking every of his rapid thrust with perplexed looks. Her concentrate blurred.

In truth, she didn't want to hurt Tsuna, if possible, even the corrupted one. She had left her previous dark life and started anew to make up for it. Certainly fighting him wasn't the effort for a change.

"One lesson I learn from Reborn: Never space out in the middle of a fight" Tsuna's hand appeared behind her to discharge X-burner at close range, tossing her to the wall with burn marks on her body even though she had managed to turn around and blocked with sword.

The situation brought realization to Reborn that Haru would be defeated by her own confused mind. She didn't have her weapons with her since it got separated from her. As Tsuna was walking towards her, Reborn spotted Tsuna's dagger near him. He crawled his way to get it. The clock kept ticking until the unwanted would occur, made haste was all in his head.

Tsuna grabbed her neck. "I'm not sensing any will to fight from you. Do you want to die?" he furrowed his brows.

"...No" by the time she said that, Reborn threw the dagger to her. "I want to save you" she caught the dagger and immediately stabbed Tsuna's heart, shocking his widened red eyes.

However, those red eyes of his gradually turned back to color of brown, his true color. And with that, he collapsed in Haru's arms, with Haru's mirthless eyes on his figure.

* * *

At Tsuna's 'death', the terrorists surrendered and the order was back to where it was supposed to be. He was taken back to the hideout and had his body on a bed, eyes were closed. Haru and Reborn were the ones there, plus the wolf cub on her arms.

"Thanks" Reborn voiced and she nodded slightly. "How did you know by stabbing him can turn him to normal?"

"No, I didn't just stab him. I killed him" Reborn's eyes grew wider. "He needs to die to return as the real one. What I truly killed was his corrupted side so that he will be reborn as the real Tsuna-san"

"...And I have to kill 4 more of him" she added. Just seeing her grievous eyes on Tsuna told him her feelings. She didn't want to hurt Tsuna and it made Reborn realize that she loved him.

"Ah, I almost forgot" Haru handed back the gun she lent with its holster. "Thank you for lending me this"

"Keep it"

"Eh?"

"Your gun is missing, right? I know and I already searched it but I didn't find it. It's a compensation for your loss, if you want to think of it that way"

"...Okay"

Silence filled the room as they stared at Tsuna.

"I should be going now" Haru broke the silence.

"What? Don't you want to wait for Tsuna?"

She smiled slightly but a forced one, "I don't think I can bear that feeling"

"Alright. Good luck"

She nodded and said the words of goodbye. It was night and everyone had already gone to their room. She opened the portal outside, but she let it stay opened as she was just standing still facing the portal. Even though her instinct was right, the thought of having to kill Tsuna was an unbearable one. Having that thought, she shook her head.

_Be positive, Haru. Kill to save him, kill to save him._

With that set, she entered the portal, although her heart was still left weary.

* * *

**I did say I haven't had enough time, which is true. But mostly, it's because I'm running out of ideas. I'm terribly stuck! I have college to think of and I'll start my first year of college in mid-September. I'm quite stressed.**

**Hopefully, I can update another chapter by less than two weeks, at least. There's a possibility it will be another late update, so I hope none of you will get mad at me or give up on me. I'll keep trying my best.**

**Aside that, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Any author would love their story to be reviewed ^^**


	4. Agitation, guilt, fragility

**Finally, I'm able to upload another chapter before college starts.**

**There's nothing that can make an author happier than a precious review, or is it just me? I don't know, but I certainly feel that way. Every review always makes very happy, so thank you so much! I'm sorry I can't reply all of your reviews, but I'll make sure to reply in the future, and if I have a spare time, of course.**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

"_Out"_

"_What?" Giotto raised his eyebrows._

"_I said get out of my sight!" Haru yelled._

"_You're frustrated, Haru. I can see why you're upset, but—"_

"_I am upset, primo-san! But it's not about you saying it's impossible to think another way! I am upset that there's nothing I can do to avoid bloodshed! I am mad at myself for letting myself to hurt Tsuna-san, evil or not!"_

"_You're confused, unhappy, and agitated. If you keep like this and don't clear your mind soon, you'll change"_

"_What's the point? I already changed into something I don't like!"_

_Having seen her losing her calm, Giotto approached her and pushed her down to sit at a sofa._

"_Breathe" he placed his two hands on her shoulder. Haru's expression when she looked up at him began to change to more subtle and then she lowered her head, looking down at the floor, although with anxiety still roamed about her face._

"_I'm so sorry, primo-san... I didn't mean to yell"_

_He kneeled in front of her and said "4 days of no clue to find Decimo is agitating, especially the wait concerns the killing. You can be introvert as hard as you can, but your face tells me everything. Besides, I once have someone important to me, so I know how you feel, Haru. But the thing is, I can't put my situation as if it's exactly the same as yours"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_He stared at her in silence for seconds, looking at her as though he was reading her. "Okay, you don't have to kill him if you don't want to"_

"_Eh? But what about—"_

"_I told you before; it all depends on your heart and will. The current you is weary in heart, it's not synchronized with your will. You need to clear your head for a while. You've been jumping from one world to another in these 5 days. Rest, okay? It's not an order, it's a favor"_

"…_If you say so"_

**-A day after-**

She was in a different parallel world. Yesterday's conversation was weighing heavily in her mind, wandering about her confused mind. Sitting on a park bench, looking at the streaming fountain across her was supposed to be the best way to ease one's mind—but no. She couldn't stop letting confusion to overrun her mind. She was losing her focus. She let out a frustrated sigh, asking to herself when the weariness would end. Imagined she had to kill 4 more of the man she ever loved—it was a job no one with a heart would ever accept, but not her. She was bound by fate to do such horrible thing.

But she knew what must be done, it was all for the sake of Tsuna, she kept convincing herself that way, although truthfully, the pain in her heart told the truth. She looked at the wolf cub next to her who was lifting his head, looking at her.

She smiled slightly and rather in guilt, "I know, G. It's no use to stay miserable like this… no use…" she turned her head forward, looking down at the ground solemnly. "It's just… it's hard, you know… having to kill him as the only way. If there was another way, one that could avoid hurting him, I would gladly do it… instead of this way…"

"Primo-san… he's not always available to speak with me. I don't have anyone to talk to all the time… But who am I kidding? Do I really need it?" another guilty smile curved on her lips and then her stare turned to the innocent and pure-looking wolf cub. "I wish you could understand me, G"

"He did it again, didn't he?" Haru caught up to a conversation between teenagers near her spot. "That Sawada Tsunayoshi, It's his 10th kill now. I saw the place. It was wrecked and the victim was killed brutally"

"Where is it?!" Haru immediately confronted the boys.

"H-Huh? W-Well, it's surrounded by cops at residential area. You should be able to spot it"

Without delay, Haru immediately ran towards the place, followed by G. Since it was near the park, it took her less than 10 minutes to get there. However, she was supposed to rest—so as Giotto requested. Yet, her discomfort towards the choice to save Tsuna and her dedication blinded her in sort of way, such as for one example, she disobeyed Giotto's words.

As she arrived at the place, the crowd wasn't as much as she anticipated, but the authorities were still there and she was kind of surprised seeing Dino there. He was in the yellow line, so she had to wait for him to come out of there. He seemed busy so she didn't call him yet. After 10 minutes of the wait, he finally headed towards a black car and Haru hastily approached him.

"Excuse me; are you the one in charge of this case?" she asked.

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Please include me in it"

"I'm sorry, but I can't get citizen involved in this case"

"But—!" a sudden familiar pain struck her heart, making her to grip her chest firmly and face winced in pain.

"P-Please…" a decrease volume in her voice made him look at her. Even though her head was lowered, he could tell it seemed to be very important to her. "Alright, get in" he opened the car door and with a bit of a brightened face, she nodded.

Dino explained that he was an agent that was assigned to capture Tsuna at any cost, dead or alive. The room where they were was more to an interrogating room, though he did interrogate her; such as asking what her connection was with Tsuna. The world she was at wasn't aware of the existence of parallel worlds, therefore she kept that as it was; a mystery, something that never existed to that world.

She was good at lying, so skillful that she could fool the authority.

"I see. So, Tsuna has your sister with him. It's not like him to hold a hostage, but seeing the situation, anything can happen. Alright, I'll tell my supervisor about you. In the meantime, wait here"

With that, she waited. Half an hour later, Dino returned with a tired face. "Sorry for the long wait. That little supervisor of mine is big in argument, despite his little figure. Nonetheless, he has made his choice, but you—" Dino stopped talking as he saw Haru's pale face. "O-Oi, are you okay?" he approached her.

With a painful smile, she simply nodded in silence, but with face that looked down at the table. "Please continue"

"Okay… you'll be under my care and I'll give you the clues and places to go, but I can't be with you and protect you. You have to do it on your own"

"I'm alright. I'm capable of protecting myself"

"Then, I suppose you don't need a gun"

"Dino-san" Haru called. "What is he to you? The way you call him 'Tsuna' means you're familiar with him, right?"

He went quiet and stood still for a moment. Then, he sat at the chair. "He's my step brother. We grew up together since we were kids. You must think I'm a cold-blooded being for accepting the mission"

"No, you're not. I know a cold-blooded being when I see one and you're surely not one. You're just a good person who always protects your precious people. You care for them like they care for you. Also, the reason you accepted the mission is to protect him, so that no one will hurt him"

"How… did you know that?"

Haru smiled at that question and lifted her head, "Where shall I go now, boss?"

She ignored the answer for that question. When she asked for a place to go as though let out a mysterious air, but her smile was serene. He certainly found an interesting girl, he thought.

~#~

A crowded bar; it was dark and rather dim. She was told that the people inside were not what might call a 'good' citizen. They were dangerous and one mistake would lead to unwanted conflict, she had been warned. They were like people of the slum since their faces showed it that way.

She felt relieved that G had already gone back inside her Mare ring, having feeling the uncomfortable surroundings. As she was looking around, meeting eyes with the people, an old lady approached her. "You must be the one he sent. Come, I will give you the information you seek"

Despite the surroundings and looks, the old woman wasn't like others; her gesture was polite, she had a good manner, though Haru couldn't be so sure. She recalled Dino's suggestion about keeping her manner and tried not to do anything that might offense them. Her shoulder was lifted like she was tense, but she wasn't. It was the eagerness she held for hearing a clue about Tsuna.

Afterwards and finally, she came out of the room without having to create a ruckus. She excused herself and was going to head for the door.

"Wait" the old woman held a scarf on her hand. "Take this. It's a little token of my appreciation for your well-manner. I made this myself with this wrinkled hands"

She nodded rather hesitantly and had her hand on the scarf, but as she saw the flower pattern that looked exactly like fireworks, her eyes abruptly bulged over having glimpse of the past: the night sky that painted with beautiful fireworks, the sight of Tsuna who was smiling together with Kyoko, it hit her head like hammer.

Much to the old lady's surprise, Haru slapped her hands, making the scarf to leave the pale-skin hands, dropped to the floor at the very least. Haru immediately ran towards the bathroom while holding her head and the old lady finally showed her true color as she sent a resentful stare at Haru.

Haru sat at the corner while still holding her head. However, her shut eyes and disturbed face looked like she was having another pain, though this time, the 'pain' was delivered through unwanted voice.

"_**You can't run from me"**_

"_**Wherever I am, I'm always here for you"**_

"_**After all, I am you"**_

Whether it was delusion or an illusion, a residue of her past or not, Haru couldn't think straight. The disturbing statements coming from the unwanted voice made her as though left the world and entered a new world of loneliness, loneliness of having to resist the voice. As much as she wanted to think it was fake, which it was what she kept saying to herself as she was holding her head, the thought faded at every word.

"No…" she slowly opened her wistful eyes. "…This isn't real" one hand dropped from her head.

Suddenly, to her dismay, she heard screams and noises from outside. It made her snap when she hastily stood up over the noise. She looked at the source wide-eyed, seeing several men there were incapacitated by a single man, but what shocked her most was the familiar black spiky hair and dark shade.

He stood amongst them in might. Then, his unseen eyes looked at the agape Haru and offered his hand as he stretched it towards her. Yet, she was too stunned at the moment, didn't realize the old lady was going to swing an axe at her back.

"You'll not leave" she said while the axe was on the air. In that moment of live or die, Haru finally regained her sense and accepted his hand, and almost got hit by the axe. With that, they ran from the bar hand-in-hand until they reached a certain black car, which was his.

But, the enemies weren't ones to give up so easily. Even though they left with the car and drove on that deserted road, the persistent foes followed them with a car. With the mystery man driving, Haru opened the window to let half of her body out while shooting the car behind.

She shot and shot while the enemy shot back. The mystery man knew they had to get lost from their sight soon. He created a sharp turn to the narrow alleyway, but enough for his car to get through, and after that, he turned his car to the right. An intersection was seen and he chose right and then kept on straight.

Seeing no car behind, Haru got back in the car and closed the window. She sighed in relief and then looked at the man who just saved her, twice. "Thank you for saving me" she said, but the man didn't give a response. Whether because he was driving or not, she wouldn't know. Moreover, she hadn't heard his voice. The man could've been the parallel version of the man that had saved her, but somehow, she knew it was the same person.

"Umm… what were you doing at that world?"

Suddenly, to their dismay, a bullet from the back shot the rear window. The black-suited man pointed the car wheel at her stare, and much to Haru's surprise, he opened the window to climb up to the car roof. She hastily moved to driver's seat before the car itself drove unintentionally.

While doing so, on the car roof he donned what appeared to be mittens and as orange flame lit on his forehead, the mittens turned into gloves which strangely had Vongola insignia within a blue sphere. He slowly stood up, left foot dragged backwards, and one hand stretched to the back while one other stretched forward, only to blast flame—which caught Haru in surprise. In an instant, the enemy's car got burnt into a melted scrap of iron and the people in it were burnt.

As Haru was looking back to check, a thump of pain that never left—a struck of painful discomfort that trailed her in every millisecond once again got her. It was just a brief thump that it made her knock the gear to a full speed.

The man almost got swept from his feet at the sudden change of speed. He knew something was wrong. He tried to maintain his balance while crawling to see Haru, but only to find her leaning on the gear with her unwell looks. And when he looked at the front, they would soon reach the deep river. Without delay, he threw his knees to crush the window and hastily took her to jump out of the car.

While cradling Haru, he turned his head back, watching his car fell into the river. And while doing so, Haru slowly stood up. Although he wanted to help her, Haru had her palm in front of his face. "…Thank you, but I'm okay" she said with a forced smile.

She walked towards the edge as he stared at her. Even if his eyes were hidden under that dark shade, if one to look at it sideways, his eyes were sharp yet shimmer a concern stare, somewhat and somehow glittering his dark eyes.

But in Haru's eyes—what was seen in those brown eyes was nothing but a guilt that made radiate through her beautiful and sad eyes.

* * *

The man's car got lifted up, but as a compensation for the damage he caused, he was ordered by Reborn to get the car cleaned for the car let out a smell of stench, dirt; such horrible smell—it was everyone's thought as they went pass through the car. It had been 3 hours since the car was saved from the wicked smelly river.

He was alone to make pleasant fragrant nullified the stink, brushing its body under the scorching sun with sponge and soap. Then, a hand caught his attention and he was somewhat surprised that it was Haru. She didn't say anything, just gave off a bright smile. It might not be as bright as Kyoko, but it was serene—or so it seemed.

He was no fool to figure out the meaning behind that smile. As he continued the brushing with her in aid, he had his pupil rolled towards his left, Haru. He kept staring at her thoughtfully.

In truth, both were having their pupils to look at each other, but they couldn't tell. Haru had her eyes towards him from time to time, not as frequent as him. When his stare was focused at the car, Haru stared at him longer than before, rather intently, worrying and wondering whether he was mad about the car.

"I'm so sorry about your car" she said as softly and apologetically as she could, but the silence gave an uneasy feeling. He didn't speak, or never perhaps. He kept cleaning as if he didn't hear her or ignored her. She felt agitated, but she couldn't blame him. It was her fault that the car fell into the river. It was normal for him to get angry—heck, he should be. It was an expensive car, too. Her eyes expressed guilt at the car she was looking at musingly.

A hand on her head halted her action. It was the man's hand that was patting her head gently with care, giving away the feeling that he wasn't angry. His larger hand that patted her head, it felt awfully nostalgic; as if it was the feeling she had long missed. The feeling from someone she loved. Yet sadly, she considered it as something false, something that could never be right—although she didn't know how right she was.

"Hey, how is it going?" Dino approached them with a grin. "Ah, Haru? I thought you're resting"

"I'm okay now. Besides, the car accident is my fault, so this is the least I can do to help" she stated with a smile.

"If that's so, then let's go to the spoken place together"

"The three of us?" she inquired and he nodded. "There are some idle men in the base who I can order to wash the car. You two have a work to be done, anyway. And I want to tag along, if you don't mind"

Haru's face turned brighter as she nodded. With Dino around, she could feel a bit ease. They went to the place with Dino's car, but as they arrived, they weren't expected such sight. They were tricked—she was fooled.

The three of them could only stand still and stared at the ruins that were once stood as a house. It was nothing but a barren land, nothing that indicated a clue whatsoever, just a proof of one's ignorance and lack of judgment. At the moment, she didn't know whether it was her fault or not.

Haru had become fragile in heart ever since Tsuna's death. Becoming the eccentric, cheerful Miura Haru again was as impossible as bringing the dead back to life for her. Everything had changed ever since she knew she was the true bearer of Mare rings. It sorely changed her personality for good.

A proof of her fragility was seen when her lips was shut close, no words came out of it, but it was trembling—trembling of feeling such foolishness, such stupidity. She didn't feel broken, but she didn't like where it was going, and she blamed herself for the sight she saw, the falsity that fooled her.

Dino, too, felt guilty, but with a reasonable excuse that nullified Haru as one to blame. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I didn't know she can't be trusted. As a leader, I'm ashamed. Again, I'm sorry, every—Haru?" he retracted his words as he saw Haru who froze, both body and face to the ruins.

But then, much to his confusion, a smile curved on her lips. She looked at Dino and said with a smile, "That's okay. I'm sure my sister is still alive"

As much as Dino wanted to say a word about it, the dark shade man tapped his shoulder, indicating he wanted to speak a word, and so they walked few spaces away that made her left alone to look at the ruins.

She had her eyes back to the ruins, staring at it with head overran with agitation. Her lip was once again closed for having nothing to say, but even though it was closed, blood suddenly came out of her lips, flowing naturally until it met the soil.

And both were surprised when they heard a sound of fall behind them, and when instantly looked back, it was Haru who collapsed.

They rushed towards the nearest hospital with anxiety and fears. They waited for the doctor to come out and it wasn't too long for that to happen.

"Are you her family?" the doctor asked.

"Neither of us are. She said she has a sister, but she can't come here for the time being" Dino replied. "Please, you can tell us" both Dino and the man showed their badges.

"Alright, but it's a shame to tell you that I don't know the cause of her illness. I even called several doctors to share their thoughts, but none of us knows. We don't know what the cause of her illness is, but one thing for certain is that her heart rate is unsteady, but we can't explain the blood that flows from her mouth and her cold sweat. She kept gripping her chest, but that, too, regrettably we have nothing to say"

"I see. Thank you, doc" Dino said low-spiritedly and with the doctor nodded, he left for another patient.

As Dino walked a step towards Haru's room, he had a sudden call from his supervisor and reluctantly, he went to Reborn's side as the situation demanded, so as Reborn said.

That left the mystery man alone. He stared at the door briefly and then opened the door. She seemed stable at the moment, but an oxygen mask on her clearly indicated she wasn't as stable as it looked. It wasn't that good if she breathed with the help of the oxygen mask.

He walked to her side and took off his dark glasses. His black-colored eyes stared at her grievously while his hand caressed her cheek in much care—an action of one who seemed deeply care about her, even though he just met her. His lips finally created a gap, letting out a soft, heart-rending sorrow voice that strangely resembled to a particular person.

"…I'm sorry, Haru"


	5. All that I'm wishing for

**This title is inspired by a video on youtube. It's ****a beautiful and heartfelt Tsuharu video. I'm a big fan of the editor, she creates amazing KHR videos, especially Tsuharu.**

**Buona lettura! **

* * *

Gone

She was gone.

The black-suited man found himself surprised by the empty bed he stared at blankly. His agape mouth and frozen body could tell how surprised he was. He knew she was reckless, but not like this. She knew better.

Under the blue sky that painted with orange shade, he went out to look for her, running with anxiety casted over his face and visible eyes that expressed deep concern. He ignored the call that kept ringing in his pocket as he continued to run, ignoring everything with one goal in mind.

He stopped his never-ending run as he spotted her at a small park, hanging out on the swing with her eyes stared at the ground. Therefore, he walked approach her.

"Do you know… why I was in that world?" her question made him stop. "All that I'm wishing for… All that I want is to help Tsuna-san. I want to save him like how he saved me, but… the only way I can do it is by killing him. Tsuna-san would never kill anyone in any circumstances, but this is the only way. Am I too selfish… to put that aside and continue to sulk?"

He listened to her every word like he knew what she was bearing. He looked at her, like he knew her and had this deep care for her. The urge to speak was there, but he still held onto it.

"Primo-san is wrong… I haven't changed. I'm still the selfish and spoiled Miura Haru"

"You're wrong" she flinched at his voice. "Whoever you want to save, I'm sure he will do the same thing for you. He might not want you to save him, but he would kill you in order to save you"

"And anyone who's willing to take the task to kill for a good deed isn't selfish… Because you're willing to take the sin to yourself, so that no one will have to bear the sin for it"

Her eyes grew wide and somewhat brightened. His remark gave off a relaxing and soothing feelings, just like his voice that to her ears, strangely resembled to someone. Then, a smile curved on her lips. "You're right. I should stop feeling sorry for myself. For his sake, I should move on"

"Thank you" she gave off the brightest smile she could do, but he knew that this time, it was serene because he felt at ease just by that smile. "Ah, you don't wear your dark glasses" she blinked, seeing his black eyes. Then, that surprised looks turned into smile. "Even though it's black, your eyes resemble to Tsuna-san; and your voice, too. How weird. It feels like having Tsuna-san here with me"

The man bit his lips, seemingly because of her statement.

"What's your name?" she asked. He seemed hesitate for a while, but then he handed over his ID to her. Haru appeared to be taken aback at first, but later she smiled while giving back the ID. "Nice to meet you, Dominus-san"

He couldn't take it much more. He walked towards her back, and to her surprise, he embraced her from behind. With her left ear just few centimeters away from his lips, he said, "Just be yourself"

His deep and soothing voice made her blush, but at the same time, it calmed her. The chaos that once overran her mind was replaced by tranquility, cleansing her mind. She didn't know why, but she couldn't bring herself to peel away from him. Instead, she gripped his arm with her left hand, as though she didn't want it to end soon. It was as if her comfort zone. She liked—no, loved his presence. Her tearful eyes said it all.

_It's strange…_

_This person…_

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" a yell of a woman broke the atmosphere, surprising the two. They looked at each other in wonder before they scampered to the source of the voice.

A group of housewives seemed cornering someone. "Because you raised that devil, my son doesn't want to go to school anymore!" one of them said. "Don't forget my daughter! Your son pushed her from the school's staircase and she's in coma ever since!" another one stated. All of the housewives sent a piercing glare, their auras let out a sharp anger.

"Calm down, everyone!" Haru approached them with the man.

"Stay out of this, young woman! Just run along with your boyfriend!"

Having heard that, calmly, Dominus had to show his badge and the raging housewives immediately scampered away while losing their blazing anger. Haru was surprised to see Tsuna's mother leaning against the wall. Nevertheless, she had no time to be surprised.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Nana nodded. "If it's okay with you, we'd like to ask few questions"

Again, she nodded. Anyone could tell she was having a shock. She didn't speak a word along the way to her house. And as Haru and Dominus were seated in the kitchen, Nana regaled them with tea.

"Ah, you don't have to trouble yourself for us" Haru said.

"It's okay. It's my thanks for saving me" after giving them their tea, she sat across them. "You two are the first who saved me. Everyone in this town hates me for what Tsu-kun does"

"Your son… do you have a clue where he might be?" asked Haru, rather with a polite manner.

"Are you here to kill him?"

"Don't worry, Nana-san. We're here to ensure his safety"

"He never meant to do those horrible things"

Haru blinked in confusion at her statement.

"He's not good in sports and his grades are often under 40, but he was a nice boy. He disliked the idea of killing. Please save him from this! All I want is my son back…" Nana seemed broken and wanted to cry, but Haru realized she tried to be strong. It was Nana's characteristic and she knew.

"We'll bring him back, Nana-san. I promise you" she said with reassuring smile. The man looked at that smile, that comforting words. He knew what her purpose was.

Afterwards, they left Tsuna's house and stood in front of the gate. "I should go back to the hospital, shouldn't I?" Haru asked low-spiritedly. "I know I'm forcing myself to get out, but you must understand that I'm okay"

"Like it or not, that's why I'm here. Do you think I can't see what's behind your face? You were acting strong to hide the pain you were enduring. Your face is pale right now, so I'm sure the pain is still there"

"I know that! I know…" she lowered her voice and gripped her chest firmly. Her head stayed low, eyes looking down at the ground. That made him realized something. He loosened his tie and closed her eyes with it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she nervously asked, remembering her previous experience. However, Dominus was no jerk. He did that so that she wouldn't see the glove he wanted to put. He drank a pill and flame appeared on his forehead.

He held her arms to let them circled around his neck. "Hold on"

* * *

All of the sudden, the air felt different, like she was in a room. She still felt like she was hovering in the air, but knowing not anymore. Finally, the tie was removed and she was taken aback to see the room; it was like a hotel room.

"You're not wrong" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts about the room. "This is my hotel room. As you can see, I don't live in this world"

Red hue instantly painted her cheeks, much to his confusion. "What?"

"Y-You brought me to your... room? Wh-Why?"

Seeing her stuttering, he approached her and patted her head with a smile. "Relax; I'm not that kind of guy"

Again, she felt the same thing before: heartwarming and yearning. But, no—she had to focus. She shook her head vigorously with that in mind, confusing him in one perspective, yet he ignored that. He opened the door and stopped at the doorstep. "I'm going back to get my car. Wait here" with a wave of goodbye, he left.

**-3 hours later-**

She waited patiently at the room, changing the TV channel to another as she settled on the bed. Suddenly, she coughed, but it wasn't just a cough. The ongoing coughs couldn't stop. It tortured her already, therefore she rushed to the bathroom, heading towards the sink and coughed there.

Her mouth as she was coughing was closed with her hand. The cough became more painful at each time. And when she felt something on her palm, she was shocked that it was blood. By coughing blood, her condition began to face a new stage, she knew of it.

She had to keep up the pace. Her time was gradually consumed at each second, yet, it was her consequence for erasing her existence in all worlds but her. She didn't regret it, though. Her eyes didn't speak regret.

_**BANG!**_

Haru jerked as she heard the loud bang from outside the hotel. She hastily looked out the window, only to see people were running in havoc, running away from a building with smokes rising upwards to the sky. She recognized that building: it was Dino's base. Adrenaline made her scuttled to the door, but she stopped as she remembered Dominus's message.

She couldn't take it by just watching. As she opened the door and stepped her foot outside, she couldn't turn back.

With cops were running away from the building, Haru used that chance to get through without being seen. She couldn't believe her own eyes, seeing bodies on the hallway. Some were alive, but the rest was dead. She opened any door she saw one by one, but she spotted no Dino or Dominus. She felt on the edge.

She recalled Dino's office at the same floor she was currently in and immediately ran towards there. She ran and ran until she turned left at an intersection. Sight of blood and cruel murdering stopped her and froze at her spot. It was the hallway with she believed the cruelest killing. She saw nothing but red and dead bodies, seeing those dilated eyes that as though were looking at her. She had never been stared like that—and it came from soulless bodies.

Their eyes as if told Haru who did it. Her eyes froze to what was in front of her and she didn't notice that to her left, a door was being opened. Without her consent, a hand grabbed her and pulled her in.

Her eyes shimmered in relief, seeing Dominus's face.

"Dominus…-san?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait, didn't I?"

She snapped over hearing that question. "Forget that! What's going on here?! Why is everyone—" he immediately closed her mouth with his hand. "Lower your voice. He can hear you"

"He?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"…Tsuna-san's here?"

"He's taking Dino as hostage. Right now, they're at his office"

"Then, what should we do?"

"We need to think of a plan to get in, but the problem is, how?"

Dominus stood in front of the door while thinking of a plan. As for Haru, she wasn't thinking of any plan. Her clenched fists already spoke her motion. "…No, we don't need plan"

"What?"

To his surprise, she shoved him away from the door and ran as fast as she could towards Dino's office, chased by Dominus.

But when she abruptly opened the door with sword on her hand, she was greeted by an inconceivable sight of a 14-year-old Tsuna. His bloody fist was balled as he stood in front of Dino whom was tied up. Dino himself looked tattered and the cause of it and the cause of the murdering outside the office was all Tsuna.

His red eyes stared at her in much emptiness. It didn't look like eyes of a killer at all; it was more like a teen who was restrained by something that cause him to kill.

"You're one of a kind to have the courage to confront me" the cold tone of his voice spoke. "I guess that sword is to kill me"

"No" the sword on her hand disappeared. "I'm not here to kill you"

"Really? That's a relief, but sadly I have to kill you" he stretched his hand towards her.

"Come back to your mother"

"Huh?"

"She's crying for you. She needs you. She wants you to have a normal life, to go to school and continue your life with her"

"School?" Tsuna mumbled and much to Haru's surprise, he chuckled and gradually turned to laugh. Haru shuddered at his laugh—that maniac laughter that supposedly didn't belong to Tsuna. She held her breath at that laugh, focus was losing. Her eyes as if shut down at her surroundings, even though her eyes were wide open.

Because of that, she didn't realize that Tsuna instantly dashed towards her and punched her abdomen so hard that she got tossed backwards to the wall. Blood dripped from her mouth, landing on her attire and on the floor. He grabbed her neck, strangling her to death.

"You have no idea what school did to me. Every day I have to feel worst, because of the students who I thought as my friends. I want them to feel what I feel, to feel weak, miserable! School changed me. They're the ones to blame for turning me into this, a demon!"

"N-No…" Haru let out her voice as she could, although it was faint. "You're not like this… you're… a person who… cares for everyone… who would risk… your own life, even for the enemy"

"What do you know of me, woman?" he glared.

"I know… you have parents who love you… I know… you're bad at sports… and math… I know… you have a kind heart… and pure resolve to fight for your dear ones"

Tsuna's cold red eyes wavered and widened at her remark. His red eyes oddly let out tears, as though he truly wanted to stop, but his conscious slept within his new killer side. He alone couldn't stop. He needed help. This Tsuna felt confused why he let out tears, but he wiped it, assumed it as something small and didn't matter.

Yet, every time he wiped, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. He started to feel lost; he dropped on both knees and balled his hands on the floor.

"Wh-Why… what did you do to me?" he had his head lowered to the floor; he couldn't stop the overflowing tears.

Haru stood up. Tsuna knew that cue; he knew she was going to kill him no matter what. As much he wanted to do something, his body wouldn't listen. But much to his surprise, she hugged him. Even with his cold heart, he could feel the love and care from her warm hug.

"Everything's okay. I'll keep protecting you, like I always do. So, don't cry"

His cold eyes grew tearful, as though at that time, the kind Tsuna came back and cried. The tears increased its volume at her remark. It touched his stone heart. He could feel the sincere kindness in those words; she was the first who said that to him and he realized it wasn't a lie. She peeled away from him with a serene smile and kissed his forehead.

The red on his eyes gradually turned back to brown, and this time, he didn't collapse. He was wide awake. Meanwhile, Dominus widened his eyes in much surprise as he saw what Haru did. He would never guess of her action, when he thought she was really going to kill Tsuna.

It bewildered him, yet also stunned him to the point that his eyes froze at her.

* * *

Nana opened the front door, only to be surprised seeing his only son.

"Mom, I…"

She immediately hugged him in tears and in much joy; happy that his son finally came back to her. Haru and Dino smiled at the touching sight.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't have to put him in jail or kill him" Dino said. "How's your sister?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's back to her house"

"Good. So, you're going back now?"

"No. I can't go back. There's something I have to do"

"Okay, good luck"

With her nodding, she walked away from Dino. Before she left that world, she felt like going to Namimori middle school. She stared at it with a smile, recalling when she went there with Tsuna and his gang before Choice. Even though it wasn't her school, it was the place where Tsuna and his friends enjoyed their lives together, where the root of their friendship bloomed and grew.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Dominus asked as he appeared behind her.

"He's like me, trapped by his past and confusion. I know he didn't mean to kill, I know he was suffering so much that it led him to become what he was" she lowered her head to look down. Smile curved on her lips, "I couldn't kill him"

She turned around and said, "This is goodbye, Dominus-san"

"Haru" he called. "If it's okay with you, can I come with you?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I want to go with you. Am I not allowed to help you?"

She shook her head, "That's not it. I never thought I would have a solid human company through this journey"

"What does that mean?"

"I gladly accept you" she said with a smile. Dominus smiled back at her.

"Then, let's go" he offered his hand and by the time she accepted it, it was the beginning of the memory they would share together.

* * *

**I'm not trying to force anyone to review, but do review, if you want.**


	6. Dilemma

**Buona lettura!**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, not me.**

* * *

She blinked, only to find herself in a hallway of a hospital.

It felt off, rather odd. No one was there in that hallway and the place was a dead silence. It added the oddness as she saw no Dominus. There was only one room next to her. As she looked into the name, she widened her eyes. She didn't want to believe it; she opened up the door immediately, only to see the unwanted sight of her unconscious best friend lay on the hospital bed with oxygen mask on and bandages.

Whether Haru was in her own world or not, she wasn't supposed to be there. Her journey wasn't finished. With agape mouth, she slowly reached her fingers to Kyoko's cheek. As her finger touched her, suddenly, she got a glimpse of Kyoko's memory. It wasn't a memory Haru wanted to see.

Tsuna was the one who hurt Kyoko. He was asking for Haru's whereabouts, Kyoko didn't know, and this was the price she had to pay. As soon as she snapped out of Kyoko's memory, she wasn't at the hospital anymore. She was on a field of grass, before her eyes when she looked ahead, it was the forest. Then, she heard a cracking sound, like coming from a wood that caught on fire.

It was dusk, the sun almost set, she could see a big silhouette from her spot; it came from her back. She turned around and widened her eyes in profound shock of seeing the Vongola base at Italy was burnt; near the open field she was at, but the distance didn't let the fire to get to her. The blazing flame was eating the place like a hungry predator. She could faintly hear people's voice who struggled to survive from that fire.

Before her eyes wasn't just that sight; a brunette she didn't want to see to do such horrible thing, the person she wanted to save stood facing the mansion with flame on his forehead and bare hands. He was standing on the left side, so she could see his face, although it was covered by his bangs.

Words couldn't come out of her mouth, her eyes and body froze as those eyes locked on him. He lifted his head upwards a bit to stare at the entire building. Even though his eyes couldn't be seen, the guy Haru thought supposed to feel no emotion shed tears; it was silent tears from his unseen eyes.

…

Her two brown eyes abruptly opened over the unexpected sight in short gasp. But when she looked above, it was a ceiling. She turned her head and looked out to the window on her right; the scenery was nothing but the greenery of the forest. She didn't know where she was at, but that was the least of her problem. She couldn't stop to think about what she had seen, the fire, Kyoko, Tsuna's tears.

Was it all an illusion?

Was it just a nightmare?

But she knew it was real. She knew everyone was in danger. She had to find Dominus in that place, but when she got up from the bed, she felt a stinging pain and when she looked at her body and arms, all had bandage on it. Even so, she didn't have the time to think about it, she walked to the door with wobbling feet. Just as she was going to reach for the doorknob, she heard footsteps outside and immediately revoked the intention.

"What? The interrogation is still ongoing?" Haru couldn't help but to hear the conversation while waiting for the seemingly two people to leave. From the heavy steps, she knew both were men. "The boss is nasty when it comes to interrogating an enemy, especially if it's a threat to the family." the man continued.

"Huh? I thought the guardians are in the case on finding their identity."

"Yeah, but he appears in the middle of the fighting zone. He could be the enemy. Wasn't there a woman with him? She looked tattered, probably because of the explosion. It's a huge blow, after all. Besides, that black-suited guy looks like our boss."

Haru flinched at that last sentence. As the footsteps and the chatter slowly faded away, she was in her own thought, worried for her companion. She didn't have her ring with her and she couldn't rely on her combat skill because of her condition. Being Haru, she didn't care about her condition, and without forcing herself too much, she opened the door.

She walked along the hallway and turned either left or right at every turn, or just straight. She had to be surreptitious in order to not get caught, which was one of her merits. But then after going through few hallways aimlessly, reality snapped her; she didn't know Dominus's whereabouts.

She started thinking logically; if she were a merciless boss towards her enemy, she would put them somewhere intimidating and dark.

_The dungeon_, she assumed. With that, she went to the first floor without being noticed by anyone. Unsure why, the interior, she felt familiar of the place; hence, she could find the door and stairs to the dungeon easily. Looking at the stairs, she halted at first, and seconds later as she finally recovered the strength to go down, she walked down the spiral stairs.

There was nothing in her head but images of her dream. She had no seconds for leisure. Her friends were at stake.

_I must hurry…_

_**BANG!**_

Haru was startled at that gunshot from below. Then, she heard a voice, saying, "Don't mess with me. Confess or the next shoot won't miss."

"Dominus-san!" she accidentally slipped her foot and fell rolling down on the stairs. She didn't stop rolling until her body met the floor, catching everyone's attention on that dark underground room. She lay while holding her stomach that frequently hit the edge of the stairs, and it hit the wounded part of her body.

She winced in pain and tried to lift her body slowly. Her vision was regaining its pristine and clear sight, she saw Dominus was being held by two men and one man with a black long cape was holding a gun, pointing it at him. Her visual sight complete cleared as she saw the gun.

But as she immediately looked up, she widened her eyes seeing that familiar face. The man was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. However, this Tsuna wore an eye patch on his right eye and his left eye was his usual eye color. Next to him was Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari reprimanded.

"Wait!" Haru hastily stood in between Tsuna and Dominus, trying to be his shield. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then, you can tell me," he was ready to pull the trigger. "Sorry, but I'm protecting my family, just like how you protect your companion. Now, if you don't tell me where she is, both of you will die."

"You won't get anything from us. We don't know what you're talking about." said Haru loudly.

"Haru, stay away!" Dominus shouted.

"No!"

He was silenced. No matter what happened, she wouldn't move from her spot. Even though her feet were trying hard to help her stand up, it was obviously seen the frailty of her current body. She forced herself to stand. But at this rate, Haru would be killed. She and Tsuna looked into each other. Tsuna looked into her eyes and saw the resolution in her narrowed eyes, her resolve to protect Dominus. Knowing that, his finger was going to pull the trigger, "I'm sorry."

"Sawada!" Ryohei's voice made him to lower his hand and turn around. "What is it, onii-san?" he asked.

"They're not one of them. They're just people at the wrong place and wrong time. They're not from Bruma Family."

"What? Are you sure?" Tsuna asked and Ryohei nodded. "Let him go." he ordered his subordinates that held Dominus and they released Dominus. As soon as that had been voiced, Haru sighed in relief and fell backwards, but thankfully, Dominus caught her on time. She was still awake, but she couldn't move her body.

"I'm so sorry about that. You must know I never meant to hurt anyone." Tsuna smiled in guilt. "Really? Your flame spoke otherwise," Dominus replied cynically. Tsuna knew what he meant by looking at Haru, his smile disappeared. "Your flame that was discharged to the explosive near us hit her." he continued.

"I know how bad this looks, but I didn't know about you two being there," he already apologized, but Dominus maintained his narrowed eyes that sent a sharp stare at him. "It's… okay," Haru voiced. "It's not his fault, Dominus-san."

"T-Thank you, umm…"

"Haru." she voiced.

Having heard that, he smiled rather in guilt again and said, "Thank you, Haru. But he's right. It's my fault. That's why, as a sign of my apology, I'll take care of you until you recover fully. Until then, you two can stay here. Again, I'm so sorry."

Haru never stopped staring at Tsuna. He didn't seem to look like the previous Tsuna(s) she had rescued. He looked very much normal, except for his eye patch. By then, she knew they weren't in her world.

But Dominus had a completely different opinion about Tsuna. The reason why he didn't relax his eyes was because he sensed the oddness in him. As much as he didn't want to be near Tsuna for too long, he had that suspicion and should investigate, whether this Tsuna was the one or not. Although there was one thing that was more a bother to him: the weird sensation Dominus sensed in Tsuna, and he felt familiar of that unnerving sensation. Moreover, he should somehow open that eye patch to verify.

* * *

Haru was back at the sickroom, but that sickroom contained two parts, one consisted with more than one single hospital bed and another room that linked to that part of the room consisted with one single bed only, but larger—an exclusive part of the sickroom, made to attend the fatal injuries. And Haru was in that room.

Dominus brought her attire and placed it on the side table next to her bed. But all she saw was her storage ring. "Where's Tsuna-san's ring and mine?" she asked.

Dominus pointed at her storage ring. When she pictured the image of her Mare ring, the ring projected an image of her ring. It could be taken if she wanted to, but she just stared at it. Then, she pictured Tsuna's ring and it appeared. "I… I didn't know my ring can keep items from outside."

"What do you think your weapons come from, Haru?" he sneered. "It's best for you to keep it there while we're here. No one must know about us."

"But I need my Mare ring to summon my flame." having heard that, he patted her head with a smile. "You're already strong enough to summon it without your ring. And besides, you can't fight in that state."

Seeing his smile, feeling his presence, it somehow soothed her and made her blushed. It comforted her heart that had been shaken by her dream. Although there was one thing that made her wondered.

"Dominus-san, what did Tsuna-san say to you?" she questioned. "Who is he searching for?"

"When we arrived here, we arrived at a war zone between Vongola and Bruma. There was a trap that was placed near you and you got caught in the explosion because of _someone_ accidentally blasted it with his X-burner. When the war was over, the Vongola spotted us and took us for an interrogation. Since you're injured, he's targeting me. He thought we're related to Bruma Family."

"What connection did Bruma Family have with the person Tsuna-san is searching for?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to look into it." he answered as he crossed his arms. After hearing that, Haru looked down at her balled fists on her lap. The image of Kyoko's condition came haunting her mind, a terrifying vision that preyed her head and sanity.

Dominus noticed she felt uncomfortable by something and it tore her apart. Since he met her, she never showed an indication of happiness. Though she shouldn't have, considering how serious her task was, but she didn't let herself to be happy. She refused to be happy. He decided to make a move: he ran his fingers through her stomach and tickled her, much to Haru's surprise.

"Ahahaha! D-Dominus-san, p-please—ahahaha! P-Please s-stop it!" Haru couldn't control the laugh, she was ticklish. He sneered as he kept tickling her. The fun went on to a next step as Haru unconsciously pulled him to the bed, causing him to be on top of her, but that was when he stopped with a laugh. After he stopped laughing, the smile on his lips slowly disappeared as both stared at each other's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eh?" she blinked in confusion.

"What bothers you, Haru?" he moved away and lay on the bed beside her, making her to shift to her right to give him enough position to lie down. She hesitated, seen on her eyes. "Come on, you can tell me." he gave a slight smile.

Just by looking at his smile encouraged her to tell him what she knew, about the dream, what she saw in that dream, but there was one thing she'd like to keep it to herself, and that was Tsuna's tears in her dream. She didn't know what meaning that held, but she knew that dream was real.

Dominus looked at her mirthless eyes thoughtfully; that dream bothered her to the extent limit. It was already nightfall and for the sake of her health, she had to sleep. "Well, if you want to do this quicker, you should save your energy and sleep now." he said.

"I know, but…"

"You're scared you might get that nightmare again?" she twitched at that statement, but she didn't give an answer. She was scared if she had to see it, truly. The sight of seeing her friends got hurt while she was safe, it was a discouragement and one she didn't want to feel. It was the same as she ran away and left everyone while they had to endure the pain that was supposed to be hers, even though she didn't really run away.

"I'll stay." he voiced.

"Stay?" she questioned with soft voice.

"I'll stay here until you fell asleep. I won't leave this spot."

"But…"

Then, much to her surprise, he pulled her closed to his chest. Buried under his chest and being held like that, she felt so secured, calmed, and she could feel the warmth of his. His scent felt so familiar, the scent that she missed. She blushed over that and succumbed to his will. Slowly, her eyes were closed and eventually, fell into a good sleep that didn't have any nightmare to haunt her. Just a sleep without dream filled with tranquility she needed after going through so much hardships.

After few hours later, after she completely fell asleep, he peeled away from her and sat on the bed. His solemn face expressed his thought about this Tsuna. Since Haru couldn't move, it was up to him to get it done. He wanted to finish it as soon as possible so that she wouldn't have to have horrible visions of her friends or anything that bothered her. He wanted to protect her while he could.

But it was a dilemma. He had another thought that made him hesitated.

"Everyone…"

Dominus turned his head to Haru, and flinched as he saw the tears that were flowing from her closed eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she was mumbling in her sleep, her voice was sorrowful, he could see she was holding much sadness that she didn't show to him before. Seeing her tears, he knew what she felt. He turned around, lifted her upper body up, and held her in his arms, wiping her tears with care.

"It's alright, Haru. I know your story. This isn't your fault… it never is. I'm here for you." he said with glassy eyes, as if it was a sincere feeling—but no, it sorely wasn't.

He lied to himself, to his own feelings. His feelings were running in chaotic state, all stirred up. He couldn't lie anymore. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lips of couldn't hold onto his feelings and embraced her as her head was rested on his torso, and his face was close to hers. Even though she couldn't see it, his eyes became tearful in profound sadness. He was pleading, pleading helplessly for her to stop.

"Please… don't do this, Haru… don't save him. I…" he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her shoulder with trembling hand, pulled her closer to him. "I don't want you to die…"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is lame or whatever. I didn't get as much ideas as I hoped for. I feel like this chapter is a failure ^^"**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Identity crisis

**Buona lettura!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

The brunette entered the infirmary and asked to Fuuta, "How is she?"

"She's in good hands, Tsuna-nii. She's fine. She's sleeping now." Fuuta replied with a smile.

"I see. Where's that guy?"

"That guy? Oh, he's—"

"I'm here," Dominus walked in. "I was at the bathroom. What is it?"

"Ah, good timing. I'd like to ask you a favor. Would you lend me a hand? It's only for one mission. My guardians can't come, so I need a companion."

"Wouldn't your subordinates come with you? Normally, they should." Dominus raised an eyebrow.

"I only bring two and anyway you're healthy. While waiting for Haru's recuperation, isn't it better to do something else aside waiting?"

Dominus gave off a sharp stare at Tsuna. His eyes were narrowed. He never liked this Tsuna, somehow. But he had to let it invisible. "All right."

Dominus never looked away from Tsuna, staring at him sharply and thoughtfully. This Tsuna seemed like the usual Tsuna exclude the eye patch, but his intuition told him otherwise—and his intuition never failed him. Even when Tsuna noticed he was being watched by Dominus and smiled, Dominus didn't waver from his speculation about Tsuna.

An hour had passed and they arrived at an abandon mansion. Dominus also noticed the place; the tattered place where corpses were lying on ground, the wall was painted with redness of blood—the first place both he and Haru set foot in this world. Tsuna and Dominus entered an office room. Tsuna started rummaging through every cabinet and Dominus just looked at him.

"What do I have to do?"

"Oh yeah. You patrol the area. Who knows, maybe there's one or more Mafioso from Bruma Family that still alive."

With that said, Dominus walked along the quiet hallway where there was no life, no light, dark, and he aimlessly walked until not awhile after he was assigned to patrol, he stopped. Feeling he shouldn't do it, he went back to Tsuna. But just as he was going to enter, he heard two people talking. He hid behind the wall and eavesdropped.

"I see. That Bruma Family… where could they hide her?" Tsuna tightened his grip, making a piece of paper he clutched crumpled.

"It's safe to assume she's still alive." his subordinate replied.

"She has to. Otherwise, I won't be able to negotiate with her." Tsuna mumbled.

"What did you say, boss?"

"Nothing. Anyway, good job. I'll see you outside."

With the Mafioso nodded, he walked out without noticing Dominus's presence. He didn't confront Tsuna immediately, but he would be glad he didn't. He peeked inside where he saw Tsuna, for the first time, took off his eye patch. Unfortunately, the eye that he hid couldn't be seen by Dominus for he could only see Tsuna's back.

Suddenly, he felt this weird sensation again, one that this time hurt his head. It was his head like splitting into two, with one hand, he held his head and winced in pain. As his eyes were closed, glimpse of memories came into his head like a rain that showered needle, relentlessly punctured his mind, devouring it to nothing but those memories he was getting.

In a glimpse, he saw Tsuna's eerie smile, and then followed by someone else's smile that strangely had the same characteristic as Tsuna's smile. Red gloves, orange cloudy eyes, orange dying will flame that went smaller, a man who kneeled before another, a sharp pointy object with blood on its tip; those were what he saw, image after image, pain after pain. He groaned in pain and began to kneel while holding his head.

One minute of torture seemed like forever. That pain finally stopped and sweat made his face wet, he was panting for air. By then, he was almost entirely convinced.

* * *

Dominus entered Haru's room, where Fuuta was reading a book and Haru was still sound asleep.

"Welcome back." Fuuta greeted with a smile.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. It's amazing how fast her recuperation is. She has passed through the crisis."

Having heard that, Dominus sighed in relief, added with a smile of relief before that smile disappeared. "Fuuta."

"Yes?"

"Who is Tsuna searching for?" Fuuta seemed surprised by his question. He closed his book. "Chrome-nee," he answered. "She was abducted by Bruma Family."

"Then, what did he mean by 'negotiate'?"

"Negotiate?"

"Yeah, I heard him."

Fuuta's eyes fell down to the floor, his downcast orbs made Dominus blinked in confusion. "I knew it." Fuuta voiced. "Knew what?" Dominus asked.

"Tsuna-nii has been acting strange right before Chrome-nee's disappearance. He started wearing eye patch. That's not the Tsuna-nii I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know him. He's like a big brother to me. I've been living in his house at Japan for many years. The real Tsuna-nii radiates kindness, gentleness, and warmth, just like the sky… but this one radiates an aura I thought as… 'fearful'. Ever since he wore that and Chrome-nee's missing, he never focuses on his work, but instead on finding her. I happen to hear him referring her as 'Nagi'."

"Nagi? Isn't that Chrome's real name?"

"Eh? How did you know? Moreover, the way you call her name seems you know her very well."

"I… I was told by one of the Mafioso here. In any case, Fuuta, I don't think it's just your feeling. I think you're right, about Tsuna. I'm also wondering what he hides under that eye patch. I'll help you."

Fuuta's eyes widened a bit and locked on Dominus. His quietness set silence throughout the room. "It's weird. It's like… we know each other for years. All right then. Meet me at the garden tonight." he stood up from his seat and left with his book. Dominus's black eyes stared at where Fuuta left.

"Dominus-san…" he turned around to have the relief to see Haru opened her eyes. He sat beside her.

"Hey. How's your sleep?"

But Haru didn't reply. Her brown glassy orbs as they looked at Dominus, he could tell she was going to say something. "Dominus-san… what if I fail to save Tsuna-san in time?"

"Why do you think so?"

Her hands clutched the sheet firmly and she eyed on the ceiling. "I had a drea—no, a vision. Tsuna-san was standing while looking at Vongola's base being burnt. And my best friend, Kyoko-chan… he almost killed her. If that already happened while I'm still here, safe and sound… aren't I running away? It's my fault he became so destructive and yet I… what is my purpose of starting this journey when I fail to prevent that horrible event?" her voice quavered.

"To save your Tsuna, right?" Haru flinched at his statement and tilted her head to look at him. "Have faith in your friends. I'm sure they're still struggling. It's never too late, Haru." he gently caressed her cheek and played his finger with her hair. For some reason, she felt comforted, how he looked at her with his smile, how his finger played through her hair with gentleness, her glassy orbs trembled. Without her own realization, pink tinge tinted her cheeks.

"I've found a clue, about this world Tsuna." he stopped playing with her hair.

"Eh? Really?"

He nodded. "Confirmed by Fuuta, now I know this Tsuna is definitely not the normal Tsuna. But unlike the previous versions you've encountered, this one is kind of different. I won't know for sure until I found Chrome."

"Chrome-chan?"

"Apparently, he has abandoned his work ever since her disappearance and never stops looking for her. I believe she has the answer to all my questions."

"I'll help you."

"You can't, Haru. You're still in bad shape."

"No, I'm not. I'm getting better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" she rose up to sitting position. Seeing her face became brighter, he smiled in pleased. "Then when I need your help, I'll call your name." his words clicked a switch of cabinet in her head that held a particular question.

"Dominus-san, why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

Haru gripped onto her chest and her eyes were downcast. "This body… is rooting. The truth is I won't live for long."

"I know."

"Eh?" she looked at him in wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"I was told. Before I came to you, I was given flashback of the moment you spoke your decision to help your Tsuna. I can't say by whom or what, but Haru, I know, from the beginning I've always known you can't live long enough to see him happy, to stay by his side. You'll be dead by the time he's saved. But can you reconsider?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to die. I want you to keep on living. Forget about saving me, just live your life and leave your world if you have to."

"Me?"

"I-I mean, Tsuna. Sorry, I was just…"

"But I'll never leave my friends to save myself. Besides, what's done is done. We can't turn back time. Even if anyone would try to stop me, I think… this future is inevitable. Even if someone tried to prevent this future, there would be many paths that could lead to this moment. I've given my life for Tsuna-san and soon, I will die for it. But if it's for his sake… for everyone's sake… if you were given one last chance to save your friends, would you even mind about dying?"

Dominus was stunned by her words. He could place himself in her position, but that was the thing he hated most, because he knew the answer. "No, if it were me, I would do the same thing. I remember; you erased your existence in your own world, too, didn't you? But his memories of you won't ever be erased because you share the same… 'life' with him. So, you don't mind if you're dead? You'll give your life for him? You'll return his flame which the reason for your death?" Haru nodded with a smile.

_Don't… just don't smile like that… in every world, it's always has to be you who risk her life for her friends. How can anyone smile like it's nothing… if it concerns own death? This is just like you… and I hate that…_

"Dominus-san. Will you still be my companion through this journey?"

He held her hand. Although there was conviction in his eyes, one that made him surrendered to her will, he was still—and absolutely torn apart by just one simple thought; that the girl he finally fell in love with would die. "I… I will. I won't let you go through hell by yourself and die alone."

* * *

At night, Dominus walked to the garden, waited by Fuuta who was already there. With a brief talk, they went to Tsuna's office. With a key he brought, Fuuta unlocked a drawer of the desk and afterwards, Dominus told him to leave, since he wouldn't let Fuuta get caught. As Fuuta left and after rummaging through the drawer, he found a voice recorder and played it. In the content, seemed Bruma Family was trying to save Chrome from Tsuna, hiding her at an abandoned house. Her voice was definitely there and Dominus was really shocked of what he heard.

After sneaking through the guards, he successfully got out of Vongola's base and flew as stealthily and as fast as he could to that base. To find the old base, he flew far away from the base and hovered while looking around for a possible place. And he found one, not too far from Bruma's current base.

His feet landed in front of the wrecked and dusty house made of woods. It was so old that he had to be careful with his footing. The house was so small, but he couldn't find Chrome, not until he went to the bedroom and placed his palm onto a painting on the wall. A creaking sound was heard from the wardrobe on his left. It was pitch black and when he approached the hidden passage, it was a stair that led downwards to who knew where.

But he would find out. With his hand emitted orange dying will flame, he walked down the stairs carefully. The stair itself didn't make of woods, but concrete. As he went deeper, the wall was also made of concrete. He arrived at a narrow hall, but on the right side there was an archway. He walked towards there and stopped seeing the familiar figure was sitting on a chair facing him. However, her hanging head told him she was seemingly sleeping.

"Chrome!" Tsuna approached her and Chrome opened her eyes while lifting her head slowly.

"Who… are you?" she looked at Dominus blankly. But noticed the flame on his forehead, she said, "Boss? No… your hair's black."

"I'm Dominus. We should get out of here." he tried to help her stand up, but she pulled her arms away. "I can't. If I get out, he will…"

"Do you mean Tsuna?"

Chrome twitched as she heard that name. To his surprise, she grabbed her arms and that calm young woman spoke loudly. "Please, save boss!"

"What…?"

"I don't know who you are, but I beg you! Boss is—"

"Oya, oya. You're having your first guest."

When Dominus turned around, Tsuna was there with an unusual grin that curved on his face, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Dominus's hands emitted orange flame over sensing the anomaly from Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Dominus flinched as he heard that name, his eyes instantly set on Chrome who was still sitting. "What? He's... Mukuro?" he looked at Tsuna intently and hearing the faint usual laugh that only Mukuro had, he was entirely convinced. "What's the meaning of this? Are you taking over Sawada Tsunayoshi's body?"

"Kufufu… that flame… that glove he used to wear. You seem to have your own dark secret."

"Mukuro-sama! Please return boss's body back!"

"It's alright, my dear Nagi. I'm here to save you." having heard that, Dominus stood in front of Chrome as a wall that stood to protect her from Mukuro. "When you mean negotiate, you just want to lock her away from society so no one will know your true identity, am I right?"

Mukuro—or 'Tsuna' just smiled.

"You're wrong, Mukuro-sama. Bruma Family was trying to save me from you. You had a feeling as the only person that knows about you, I will tell everyone about it."

"Nagi, I already told you, didn't I? You are welcomed to join my scheme to take over the mafia, but you opposed it. I have let you stay with the Vongola for too long. If only you joined me, I wouldn't have to lock you away. So, I ask this again; which is more important to you? Me or the Vongola?"

"You don't have to answer, Chrome," Dominus interrupted and his flame lit on even fiercer. "Mukuro, I won't let you touch Chrome."

"Kufufufu… I'll deal with you later, after I deal with your companion." Tsuna collapsed. Dominus's orange eyes trembled and widened, knowing what 'Tsuna' meant. But when he was going to run towards the stairs, all of the sudden, both he and Chrome lost consciousness and swooned.

* * *

"Primo-san, are you there?" Haru mumbled to Tsuna's sky ring. "Please come out. I really need you right now."

Her call reach out to him as a spark of flame were solidifying into a figure. "What do you need me for?"

"I want to ask you, why didn't you show up before? I almost thought you left me."

"I would never leave you as long as you have Decimo's ring. I don't need to show myself anymore, but this one is an exception." he sat on the chair. From her face, he knew she could see through his head, what he was thinking. Unlike before, he looked hesitant or discomforted now. The silence in that room and Haru's stare were cornering him to the extent he had no choice but to reluctantly answer. "As long as Dominus is beside you, I don't have to be here—ah…"

"What is it?"

Giotto stood up and walked towards the window. "But it should create chaos to the world, shouldn't it? If one were to be in the same world as the other version of that world… then why it doesn't create any effects?" Giotto mumbled to himself, so low that Haru couldn't hear him. Giotto was in his own thought that he forgot about Haru and disappeared just like that, confusing Haru.

She was also puzzled by his demeanor. Giotto said it himself as long as Dominus was there for her, he wouldn't have to show up. As Haru was cooped with her thought, a presence in front of her made her to look at that direction, and she widened her eyes to see that heinous grin and that pineapple hair.

* * *

He wasn't high or even drunkard, but the dizziness he felt was almost at that level. Slowly, his black eyes were opened, only to find himself lying on the ground. He rose up while holding his head with the dizziness that gradually fading away. Seeing Chrome was still lying on the ground, he immediately approached her, but sooner after, she opened her eyes and rose up, which relieved him.

Then, he turned his head around; seemingly they were in a desert. "Is this…?"

"Mukuro-sama's illusion." Chrome replied.

"And you might want to see this, too." they immediately looked at the source of the voice, where 'Tsuna' was already wearing his gloves. Then behind him, a mist created a rectangular form and projected an image that Dominus sorely didn't want to see.

Both he and Chrome were in so much shock, their eyes locked on the illusionary screen and on two people it projected. The tip of Mukuro's trident touched Haru's lower chin as she kneeled, tied up, and blindfolded. Her head was down. There was no doubt Mukuro wanted to torture and kill her.

"Haru!"

Haru flinched. She could've sworn she just her Dominus's voice, but she couldn't see anything, it was like she was surrounded by darkness. She felt a tip of sharp object on her chin, as if ready to penetrate her skull. She could feel a warm air—someone's breathe on her face. She wasn't scared not like when she was still a foolish girl, she was trained by Lal, she used to be a mafia boss.

"What do you want from me?" she spoke, but Mukuro didn't answer. Instead, he peeled his weapon away from her, removed her blindfold, and backed away. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. I still want to play with your interesting companion."

"Dominus-san? Where is he? What did you do?"

"Such a typical question for a bad guy, don't you think? Well, the answer to that is: he's with Nagi and Sawada Tsunayoshi. And Sawada Tsunayoshi and he will fight to the death."

"No, Tsuna-san wouldn't—"

"The person you know is gone," Haru twitched at his words. "I take charge of his body now."

"You're… Chrome's… you're Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Oya? Why is a civilian like you know me? That doesn't matter and I don't care why you know me, but I'll make things clear for you. Soon, the whole mafia organizations will be destroyed by my—or should I say, Sawada Tsunayoshi's hands. I'll take over the world and kill him. But before that, I'll kill your companion."

Haru flinched. Images of Dominus's face came into her head, his concern, his smile, the kindness he shared with her, her eyes stayed wide at those images. He was just a stranger she shouldn't feel comfortable with, he wasn't her friend, but he just became a part of something important to her, an important companion. "Don't touch him…"

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. He didn't except for her to suddenly let out orange flame around her body. Chains suddenly showed up from below the sand, coated with dying will flame and hovered around her, standing against the man of fear. As she was slowly standing up, there was enjoyment and eagerness Mukuro felt and Dominus was watching her in myriad of worries. And it just had to get worse when the illusionary screen vanished.

"If you want to go to her, you'll have to kill this body." Orange flame lit on the brunette's forehead, red gloves were worn with coated flames marked his lust of killing. Without giving a chance for Dominus, he dashed towards him with eerie smirk on his face with his blazing fist raised against him.

'Tsuna' was fast and almost caught him off guard. Dominus blocked his punch in time, his arms formed an X shape that block the stinging punch. 'Tsuna' kept punching rapidly like some hungry predators aiming for one rabbit, the stinging punch almost made Dominus's arms numb.

"Behind you!" Chrome screamed.

A duplicate of Tsuna had his XX burner charged towards Dominus, he had no time to move away, the XX burner was discharged when he just looked back. Swiftly, he caught the punch with his right hand and stretched his other hand towards the blast.

The flame hit him directly, gust of wind created by the blow blew away the sand to Chrome's face as she had to look away and close her eyes. Seemingly as Chrome saw the fight, it was over, but much to her surprise, the blasted flame slowly coated with block of ice that shimmered rainbow color. 'Tsuna' grabbed Dominus's right wrist with his free hand.

Thereon, Dominus turned his head around to him, opened his palm to his face while his left hand outstretched to the back, and in an instant, he discharged both hard flame and soft flame. Both 'Tsuna' and his illusion were being burnt as Chrome stared at Dominus, stared at the technique he used which was supposedly her boss's only technique. It left her with one question: who was this man in front of her?

Smokes covered 'Tsuna' and as the grey smoke was swept away by wind, burnt marks covered his body that lay on the sand. Dominus approached him and looked down at him.

"Above you!"

Chrome's scream made him looked up; 'Tsuna' was going to give him a hard punch, but Dominus hastily jumped backwards and he was open wide for 'Tsuna' to punch his guts after landing his feet on the sand; Dominus sputtered blood, but he got 'Tsuna' surprised when he grabbed his wrist to fall with him backwards. They fell onto the ground and were rolling down to the sand hill.

While rolling, they wouldn't rest to struggle. Both combatants kept punching each other's faces relentlessly. The sand that stacked up into a hill was not too tall in height and as they reached the bottom, 'Tsuna' was on top of Dominus. Dominus's forehead got smacked by his enemy's forehead when he was going to lift his upper body, causing him to fall while holding his forehead.

He winced in pain as he was curled up in lying position. He was open for attack and as he noticed a massive amount of flame near him, 'Tsuna' was charging his X burner from close range, aiming it at Dominus. He was stiffened; his agape mouth and widened eyes indicated there was no chance to dodge.

With his last smirk, 'Tsuna' was ready to discharge his flame and end the conflict, however luck was on Dominus's side; sharp blade penetrated through his opponent's rib, the X burner gradually weakened, and 'Tsuna' collapsed.

She was like a goddess, the sunshine on her back created a silhouette effect to her figure, but even so, as if she was radiating her own light. She stretched her hand to him. Slowly, her face was seen as the bright light weakened, brunette hair and brown eyes were never this sublime, this elegant and mesmerizing. Dominus was speechless, also it was because of who was giving her hand to him.

"Dominus-san, are you okay?"

Dominus snapped. He nodded and accepted her hand to stand up. Much to his and Chrome's surprise, the scenery disappeared and returned to the normal underground room. There was Mukuro, lying on the ground. Chrome immediately approached Mukuro, even though he had done something unforgivable to her. Haru and Dominus looked at Chrome, holding Mukuro with care and concern, but beneath that sad looks, they knew it was Chrome's relief expression to be reunited with her savior and to finally know his scheme was stopped.

* * *

It happened, again.

It was like déjà vu, the first corrupted Tsuna she stabbed. She had also stabbed this Tsuna to save him from Mukuro.

She gazed at Tsuna's sleeping face. Covered with bandages, but she was glad and happy to be able to save him again. She smiled sincerely. His guardians didn't visit him in the hospital, there was only her. They were on a mission, but she believed they would come to him, to finally be reunited with his boss, to see Tsuna would finally wake up as him.

She lifted his bangs upwards and kissed his forehead softly. Even though there was slight pain in her smile, she was truly glad. "Wait for me. Tsuna-san. I'll definitely save you."

Chrome was taken care of by the Vongola due to she hadn't eaten anything since Bruma saved her. Dominus promised her to visit Mukuro at the hospital to see if he was stable and unable to do another of his scheme.

He was almost angry that Mukuro wasn't sent to the Vindicare, but to a hospital. Normally, he felt for him, to be locked in that prison for life, even Dominus thought he didn't deserve it. But this world Mukuro was different. He was far sinister and far ambitious. He remembered the Vindice would pick him up later. He hoped it was sooner.

He walked away from Mukuro and was going to reach the door, but stangely, as if the door was affixed to the wall, like a decoration. By then, he immediately felt a disturbing feeling on his back and when he looked back slowly his face turned pale and his eyes widened, Mukuro was standing there, smiling eerily at him.

Haru heard screams and explosion outside and hurriedly got out of the room, only to find Dominus was running towards her with wounds.

"Ah! Haru, behind you!"

But it was too late. The noticeable laugh behind her made her to turn around with wide-eyed. The man she had defeated stood in front of her and grabbed her head. Her fear, her nightmare came haunting her again, created by Mukuro's illusion; visions of her friends' blood kept on appearing, their corpses, their dilated pupil, and what snapped her was a figure who stood amongst those pile of corpses, grabbing and pulling Kyoko's hair to expose her neck. Tears made Kyoko's cheeks wet, begging for her life, fear masked her face.

In that illusion, in her sight, she witnessed blood sprayed from her neck; the man she loved cut the throat of her best friend. She screamed, her pupil dilated madly, her eyes were cloudy, and her power went out of control, portals were opening and closing in random pace and spot.

Mukuro removed his hands from her head and materialized his trident, aiming it at her heart as she was falling to the back. In split second, Dominus caught her and quickly flew with her into one of the opened portal near her.

* * *

An hour had passed after that, Dominus was still left pondering about what Mukuro did to Haru to the extent her power went wild. As he was covering his wounds with bandages in a hotel bathroom, he looked at the mirror, looked at his black hair. With a product he just bought, he washed his hair in the sink and removed what appeared to be contact lens.

After unconscious for an hour, Haru had already opened her eyes and settled on a bed. She knew Dominus didn't share room with her, but that wasn't the issue. Just when she was getting better, that unwanted and cursed sight struck her head, consuming her mind and sanity. She pondered about the vision, she knew how illusion worked. Mukuro had created images from her fear, the realness was doubted.

But still, it bothered her. It felt so real, so devouring, especially when in that illusion, Tsuna killed Kyoko before her eyes. She was still overwhelmed with shock and then, blood dripped to her thigh, her mouth shed blood. She looked at her hands; they briefly went transparent, indicating she was going to disappear soon. _I must hurry…_

She started feeling very uncomfortable; she needed Dominus to stay with her. With that, she went to the room next to hers, but it wasn't closed—a line of gap gave her the opportunity to enter. She didn't see Dominus, until she saw the bathroom door was opened a bit.

She expected comfort from him, she wanted to stay with him for awhile, but she didn't want or expect to see the lies he carried. At the moment she saw that brown hair and brown eyes that looked at her with wide eyes, she, too, widened her eyes, but the difference was: she felt nothing but betrayal. She felt fooled.


End file.
